Trinity Blood Idol
by Mari Kazara
Summary: Watching American Idol? Why not take part in Trinity Blood Idol at the same time?
1. Info

**The Trinity Blood Idol Project**

This is going to be a huge undertaking but If you help it will be a lot of fun.

This is how it works. I give you a list of contestants and you pick you fav. Abel and Cain are already a given, but you need to pick 10 more.

Contestant 1- Alessondro

Contestant 2- Esther Blanchett

Contestant 3- Tres Iqus

Contestant 4- Kate Scott

Contestant 5- Hugue de Watteau

Contestant 6- Valclav

Contestant 7- William Walter Wordsworth

Contestant 8- Leon Garcia de Asturias

Contestant 9- Noelle Bor

Contestant 10- Petro Orcini

Contestant 11- Paula Souwauski

Contestant 12- Mirka Fortuna

Contestant 13- Ion Fortuna

Contestant 14- Asta Asran

Contestant 15- Dietrich von Lohengrin

Contestant 16- Radu Barvon

Contestant 17- Mary Spenser

Contestant 18- Virgil Walish

Contestant 19- Alfonso d' Este

Our M.C. will be Caterina and our panel of judges will be Francesco, Seth, and Isaak.

Here is the tricky part is each week I will be taking the songs they are singing and make them Trinity Blood lyrics.

Each week you vote for you favorite singer and so on.

The will be some audition shorts for fun too.

Join in the fun


	2. Auditions in Rome Day 1

**The Trinity Blood Idol: Audition in Rome**

**Intro:**

Caterina: It's never been done before in the history of Trinity Blood But this year , twelve lucky character get to compete to become the next... Trinity Blood Idol.

They all have different jobs...

Person 1: I'm a nun.

Person 2: I'm a priest.

Person 3: I'm a nun.

Person 4: I'm a priest.

Person 5: I'm a nun.

Person 6: I'm a priest.

They all have different goals...

Person 1 : Kill vampires.

Person 2 : Kill vampires.

Person 3 : Kill vampires.

Person 4 : Kill vampires.

Person 5 : Kill vampires.

Person 6 : Kill vampires.

Caterina: But someone here someone is on the verge of becoming this years Trinity Blood Idol...Starting now.

-This program is brought to you by _**Choke. **_If you can stand to swallow it you'll enjoy it and by Toy-Goat-ya. It's a toy goat...ya.-

Caterina: Rome has a rich history. Unless you rich, you are history. Hahahahah. Sorry about that I just had to put that in. But seriously Rome is the heart of Italy, from it's lush vineyard to it historic site that never fail to inspire and trill tourist every year. If you want more history look it up on-line. This is suppose to be about entertainment,your not suppose to learn anything. 

The crowds are greet the arriving judges.

( Seth arrives)

Crowd: We love you Seth.

Seth: Oh, that so sweet.

(Francesco arrives)

Crowd: We fear you, Francesco.

Francesco: As it should be.

(Isaak arrives)

Crowd: Ahhhhh( They run away in fear)

Isaak: ( Laughs wickedly.)

Caterina: And so as the judges settle in, the contest begins...

Caterina: Our first contestant is, of coarse, the Pope Alessandro.

Alessandro: Mumbles.

Caterina: What makes you think you have what it takes to be the next, Trinity Blood Idol.

Alessandro: I don't want to be the next Trinity Blood Idol. Francesco is making me do this so he can laugh a me.

Caterina: Why don't you just say no.

Alessandro: He is holding my teddy bear ransom.

Caterina: Oh, I'm sorry Alec. Well, good luck.

( Alessandro enters the room)

Francesco: And your name is?

Alessandro: Um..you know my name.

Francesco: Shut up, Alessandro, we're trying to pull of a farce, here.

Seth: You're so mean.

Isaak: Not mean enough, I'd say.

Seth: What are you going to sing?

Alessandro: Sunday, by Maroon Five.

_Sunday rain if falling_

_Steal some covers_

Francesco: Stop, stop, stop.I thought he was awful, terrible. I say no.

Seth: I thought he was really good. I say yes.

Isaak: Well, If Francesco says no, I'm gonna say yes.

Seth: Congratulations your going to Albion.

Alessandro: I...am?

Francesco: Here's your dumb, yellow paper. Get out.

( Alessandro exits)

Caterina: Hey, made it.

Alessandro: ( cries)Whaaaaa. All I want is my teddy bear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caterina: This is is sister Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: Hi.

( We see a nun wearing a hot pink habit, tons of make-up and glitter.)

Caterina: That's a very interesting outfit you have on there.

Elizabeth: Well, I think it will really work for my new career.

Caterina: You're new career is to become a singer, right?

Elizabeth: Yeah, what did you think?

Caterina: Never mind. Good luck.

(She enters the room)

Seth: And who are you?

Elizabeth: My name is Elizabeth and I'm gonna sing "Some Nun To Love".

_Some nun to love_

_Some nun to touch_

_Some nun to hold_

Francesco: Stop,stop,stop.

Elizabeth: What's wrong?

Francesco: What's wrong is you're voice.

Elizabeth: What?

Francesco: I've killed people and they sounded better then that.

Isaak: I agree. The people I killed have sounded better.

Seth: Don't listen to them, dead people sound a lot worse.

Elizabeth: Does this mean I'm not going to Albion?

Isaak: Yeah, dog.

Seth: Don't even go there, Isaak.

( Elizabeth begins cryings and heads out)

Elizabeth: Ow, my make-up is running into my eyes.

( She runs into the double doors.)

Francesco: Other door.

Elizabeth: I can't see. ( Clunk! She runs into the door again)

Isaak: Other door.

( She runs into it again.)

Seth: Here, let me help you.

Caterina: So this contestant leaves heartbroken...and slightly blind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caterina: The next person who is well known in Albion. I mean, she _is_ their Queen.

( Caterina turns to Esther)

Caterina: What exactly are you doing her anyway?

Esther: I want to be the next Trinity Blood Idol.

Caterina: But you are already the Queen.

Esther: Well, Alessandro tried out and he is the pope.

Caterina: I guess that's true.

Esther: Besides it's only fair for the people of Albion to see that there beautiful, little queen can also be a red hot pop star.

Caterina: I think I just threw up a little.

( Esther bounces into the room)

Esther: Hi, my name is Esther and I will be singing "Esther Girl"

_I'm a Esther girl, in a Esther world_

_Life in plastic,it's fantastic!_

Seth: Stop, stop, thank you.

Esther: I knew you guys wanted something different.

Seth: Different? Your a seventeen, skinny, pop princess. What's different?

Francesco: She has red hair. They usually tend to be blond or brunette.

Seth: So?

Francesco: She different enough. I say yes.

Isaak: I think she looks delicious. I say yes.

Seth: Whatever. Here is you're yellow paper. See you in Albion.

Esther: Oh, is that where you're going? Good, I won't have to ask for directions.

(Esther leaves)

Caterina: Did you do it?

Esther: Of coarse. It about time this show tried something new.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caterina: Our next contestant is Brother Fred. Brother Fred, do really think you have what it takes to become the next Trinity Blood Idol?

Fred: Yes, cause I have a secret up my sleeve.

( Enters the room.)

Isaak: Hello, Ed.

Fred: It's Fred.

Isaak: Like I care. Just sing you song, before I kill you.

Seth: I told you, no threating the contestants.

Isaak: Then what's the point in being a judge?

Seth: Please start singing.

Fred: Okay check this out. I'm gonna sing "You ( turn on a switch on his sleeve and his priest robes start to twinkle with flashing lights) Light Up My Life.

_And you light up my life,_

_You give me hope, to carry on._

_You light up my days_

_And my night with song._

( Something malfunctions and Fred robes catches on fire)

Seth: Oh, no we have to put him out.

Francesco: Why? I was going to burn him as a heretic any way.

Seth: Isaak?

Isaak: I think he give the room a nice cheery glow, don't you?

Seth: Oh, man. ( She takes he Choke and throws it on Fred, putting out the fire.)

Fred: Um, well am I going to Albion?

Francesco: I say more likely the emergency room.

Isaak: Or the psycho ward.

Seth: I'm sorry we're going to have to say, no.

Fred: Ah, man. I know I should have gone for the bigger lights.

Isaak: And people think I'm scary.

Caterina: Another sad and smoky broken heart has left to travel back home ...or maybe to the fire department.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caterina: This very tall, white, haired gentleman, must be are next contestant.

Abel: Who?

Caterina: You.

Abel: Oh, I'm here for the Sugar Addicts Of Albion Convention.

Caterina: Then how come you're in Rome.

Abel: Rome! I knew I shouldn't't have made that left turn at Albuquerque.

Caterina: Well, if the judges choose you, you'll go on to Albion.

Abel: You mean the the Sugar Addicts of Albion Convention judge are here? How convenient.

Caterina: No, Abel...

( He rushes through the doors.)

Abel: Here I am.

Isaak: Oh goody, now my life has meaning.

Seth: Okay, Abel lets see what you got.

Abel: Well, even when I was young, I always loved sugar. It did't matter what shape or form as long as it was sweet and maybe gooey...

Francesco: What are you doing? You're suppose to sing, moron.

Abel: Oh, um, I know..

_Sugar, sugar, honey, honey_

_I am you candy boy_

_And I got you wanting me_

Francesco: That enough. Well, he can't sing or dance, but the girls will like him, so I say yes

Seth: He's my brother, so I say yes.

Isaak: I'm bored, so I'll say yes.

Seth: Congratulations, you're going to Albion.

Abel: Hurray, you won't regret this.

(Abel rushes through the door)

Abel: I did it. I a S.A.O.A. contestant.

Caterina: I hope someday, someone gets through to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that the first one, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you everyone who voted. So far the top ten are:

Kate ,Asta ,Hugue ,Leon , Radu , Tres, William , Ion, Dietrich, Noelle.

If you haven't voted, please do.

See ya next week on...Trinity Blood Idol.


	3. Auditions in Rome Day 2

**The Trinity Blood Idol: Audition in Rome- Day 2**

Caterina: Here we are on the second day of the auditions in Rome. The crowd here today is as large, if not larger then yesterday. An excited crowd of of hopefuls have been waiting for hours in for there chance at fame.

( She turns to a guy in line)

Caterina: Sir, what makes you think you have what it takes to be the next Trinity Blood Idol?

Guy: Huh? What are you talking about?

Caterina: You waiting to try out for Trinity Blood Idol, aren't you?

Guy: Oh, is that what this line is for?

Caterina: Didn't you know what you were in line for.

Guy: No, I though this was for some new fast food restaurant.

Caterina: O-kay.

Caterina: Of all the contests, one of the more unusual one is Sister Kate.

Kate: Hello, my name is Kate and I am going to be the next Trinity Blood Idol.

Caterina: Sister Kate it is unusual to see someone like you trying out for a competition like this.

Kate: You mean with me being a hologram.

Caterina: Yeah.

Kate: Well, that why I really want to win this thing. I want to show people that even though I am a hologram I can do what everyone else can do ...and some stuff they can't.

Caterina: And who are those people behind you.

Kate: They are the Hologram Support Organization. They have really helped me in getting here today.

Caterina: Is our government financing this support group.

Kate: Of coarse.

Caterina: Figures.

( Kate goes through doors.)

Francesco: Who do we have here?

Kate: My name is Kate and I'll be singing Invisible by Ashlee Simpson

Seth: Just a minute.

(She turns to Isaak who has fallen asleep on his hand. She hits his elbow and he falls down on the table face first.)

Isaak: Ow! look what you made me do. Now my nose is bleeding.

Seth: I can take care of that for you.

Isaak: Get away from me!

Francesco: If you two are finished, let's let the freak sing .

Kate: What did call me?

Francesco: I said, let the lovely lady sing.

Kate: That's better.

_You're the one who looked right through me_

_Now you're saying that you knew me_

_When I was invisible_

Seth: Thank you that's enough. Wow, you can really sing.

Isaak: How do we know she didn't digitally enhance herself.

Francesco: They look real to me.

Seth: Never mind these idiots, here's your paper.

Kate: Thank you. ( To the guys) Pervs.

( She leaves the room)

Kate: Hey everyone, I made it.

Caterina: A triumph has been made for holograms everywhere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caterina: This is another hopeful for today his name is Hugue.

Hugue: Whatever.

Caterina: Esther, who was here yesterday, said for us to pay special attention to your hair.

Hugue: You mean how she got her servants to tied me to a chair and then buy force flat ironed my hair.

Caterina: And he looks great doesn't he girls.

( Girls cheer and make cat calls)

Hugue: Shut up, all of you.

Girl: If I had him tied up, I wouldn't flat iron his hair. ( wolfish growl)

Hugue: That's it! She's dead.

Caterina: You can't kill anyone here.

Hugue: I can't.

Caterina: No, it might lower the ratings.

Hugue: Fine!

( He stomp through the door.)

Francesco: Hello, Hugue de Wa... wa...t

Hugue: Just don't say my last name, okay.

Francesco: Excuse me! So what are you.. gazooka ...that hair it's...

Seth: Amazing. It's simply beautiful.

Isaak: It's not that great.

Seth: The texture, the sheen...

Isaak:What are you talking about?

Francesco: Look at that color...

Isaak: You mean that dirty blond.

Seth: No, I think he means that honey almond color.

Isaak: What do you know.

Seth: Sounds like someones jealous.

( Isaak turns to Seth and growls)

Francesco: I think you better sing.

Hugue: Um.. okay..

_Gimme head with hair_

_Long beautiful hair_

_Shining, gleaming_

_Streaming, flaxen, waxen_

Isaak: Silence! How dare you! I am the hair god, do you understand, I am. My luscious raven locks are far superior to you hair. They are, I tell you.

( He jumps up and throws his chair across the room and them stomps out.)

Seth: Wow, did you see that?

Francesco: Yeah, I never seen him so mad.

Hugue: Hey, am I going to Albion or not?

Seth: I say yes.

Francesco: I say yes.

Seth: Congratulations here is your paper.

( Hugue leaves the room)

Seth: So... what? What are we do.

Francesco: Let him cool off outside, have a cigarette.

Seth: That's so bad for him, you know. I bet it takes a thousand years off his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caterina: Our next contestant is Sister Sally.

Sally: Hello, everyone.

Caterina: So what makes you think you have what it takes to be the next Trinity Blood Idol.

Sally: Well, um.. I know I'm not glamorous, but I have a great personality and I'm really fun to be around.

Caterina: I wish you good luck.

Sally: Thank you.

( She goes through the doors)

Sally: Hello everyone.

Seth: Hey Sally, and you're gonna sing for us...

Sally: I Love Rock and Roll

_I love rock and roll_

_So put another dime in the juke box ,baby_

_I love rock and roll_

Francesco: Stop, stop. Thank you but I afraid that you won't work for this competition.

Sally: Why?

Francesco: You voice is not that great and you're not pretty enough.

Seth: Francesco!

Francesco: Why are you acting all surprised. I mean, come on, we all know how this really works

Sally: But don't you like how I am sweet and have a great personality.

Isaak: Oh yeah, that's all you need to be a pop star.

Francesco: What singer do you know that's sweet with a great personality. Trust me a stick with being a nun.

Sally: Okay.

Seth: Sorry.

( Sally leaves)

Caterina: Well, how did it go.

Sally: Francesco was such a jerk, he just said "no" for no good reason. He's a "beep" "beep" and a" beep"...

Caterina: Well, there goes her sweet personality.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caterina: Another one of our more unusual contestant is Tres.

Tres: Greetings.

Caterina: What makes you think that you have what it takes to be the next Trinity Blood Idol.

Tres: I have been program for perfection.

Caterina: But is enough to keep up with the judges opinion.

Tres: I am ready for any challenge.

Caterina: Good luck.

Tres: Don't worry your Ladyship, this mission will be successful.

Caterina: O-kay

( Tres goes through doors)

Seth: Hello, Tres Iques. You have a very interesting name.

Tres: It means three.

Francesco: You name is three?

Isaak: I've heard worse.

Seth: What are you going to sing for us Tres

Tres: I'm not sure. Let me see what I have been programed with. Singing, Activated.

_I'm just a love machine_

_And I won't work for nobody but you_

_I'm just a love machine_

_A hugging kissing fiend_

Francesco: Thank you that's enough.

Seth: Well, that what nice, except...

Francesco: What with that face?

Tres: My face serves it's purpose.

Isaak: You're suppose to be sexy. If that's possible.

Seth: Come on Tres, let see a beautiful smile.

Tres: Smile? I'll try.

(He grits his teeth and raises the counters of his mouth)

Isaak: That's freaky.

Seth: It is a bit unnatural

Francesco: The voice is fine, work on smile.

Tres: Is that my assignment?

Francesco: Yeah, whatever.

Tres: I comprehend.

( He leaves the room)

Caterina: How did you do?

Tres: Sorry, I have to go learn how to smile.

Caterina: Don't blow a circuit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caterina: Well, out last contestant is ...the professor?

Professor: Yo, Yo, Yo, whats happen'.

( The professor comes in dressed like a " Gangsta")

Caterina: Professor, what are you what are you wearing?

Professor: Yo, the name is Tri-w.

Caterina: Tri-W?

Professor: Yeah, I see you've see you've been checkin' out all this "Zing"

Catherina: I think the word you're looking for is "Bling".

Professor: Hey, don't tell me how talk or I'll...

Caterina:... or you'll _**what**_?

Professer: Ummm... I got to go audition.

(Professor walks through the doors.)

Francesco: Hello, Will...woah.

Professor: The name is Tri-W and I am going to do Professor Booty by Beastie Boys.

Isaak: You kidding.

Professor:

_Professor what's another word for pirate treasure?_

_" Well I think it's booty "booty" booty that's what it is._

Francesco: STOP!

Isaak: I seen corpse less white then you.

Seth: Professor, I just don't think rapping is your thing.

Professor: Really? Well, I did have another song just in case.

Seth: Well, I suggest you do it.

Professor:

I _am the very model, of a modern major general_

_I information vegetable animal or mineral_

_I know the king of england._

Francesco: STOP!

Seth: You have a really good voice. I think you just need to work on your song selection. But I say yes.

Isaak: If it will get him out of here, I say yes.

Francesco: Here, take this a leave.

( Professor leaves)

Caterina: You made it?

Professor: Yeah, but for some reason they didn't like my rapping.

Caterina: Shocking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My sister, who is a choir teacher, flat ion one of her boy student long hair and girls everywhere wanted to touch it, it looked so soft and shiny.

If you hadn't voted, vote.


	4. Auditions in Rome Day 3

**The Trinity Blood Idol: Audition in Rome- Day 3**

Caterina: We'll today is day three in our search for the next Trinity Blood Idol. The crowds are really outrageous today.

( Pans the crowd, who is cheering madly)

Caterina: From people dress up in costumed, to people wearing face paint, and look at that guy. Oh, sorry, sir, I didn't know you really had two heads.

Caterina: Problems have arose as one of the judges, Seth, has arrived late.

Isaak: I can't believe she's late. I'm mean, you give a kid a Empire and she thinks she thinks she can rule the world.

Francesco: You're preaching to choir, I'm totally against child in position of power.

Caterina: But the competition must go on.

Leon: Okay, I'm first. Any objections?

Caterina: Hey, common, that's not cool.

Leon: Speaking, of not cool, what is the she-witch Vatican doing hosting an awesome show, like this?

Professor: Hey, knock it off.

Caterina: Thank you...um...Tri-W.

Professor: Oh, I gave that up. I rather be a _Professor of Love_.

(Caterina laughs.)

Leon: If you two are finish being stupid, I have a competition to win.

Caterina: Don't pay attention to him. He just up mad because they took the training wheels off his motorcycle.

Professor: Oh, I thought it was because even the blind, deaf girls have been turning him down.

( They both start laughing)

Leon: Why I atta...

Isaak: Are you sending someone in or what?

Leon: I'll be back.

(He goes into the next room.)

Professor: Maybe we should lock the doors.

( Leon stand on the on the stage)

Francesco: Oh, I'm so sorry.

Leon: Why?

Francesco: By your appearance, I'd say you have been recently evicted.

( Leon goes and grabs Francesco by the collar)

Leon: Excuse me, I think I misunderstood you. What did you say?

Francesco: I said your roughish good-looks really work for you.

Isaak: You can sing now. Though you have already provided my entrainment.

Leon: I going to sing Crank that Soulja Boy.

_Souja boy off in this hoe_

_Watch me crank it_

_Watch me roll_

Francesco: Stop...please. I'd say you were good.

Isaak: I say he's afraid of you. Congratulation your going to Albion.

Leon: Of coarse.

( Leon leaves the room)

( Caterina and the Professor are hiding together behind the door.)

Caterina: Do you think he saw us.

Professor: ( snuggling next to her) Who cares.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seth: Sorry I'm late, everyone.

Isaak: Hey, what took you?

Seth: I was on my way here and my airship was attack by an enemy ship.

Francesco: Oh, I just hate it when that happens. It's so annoying.

Seth:This ship that attack us had a rose and cross on it and it...

( Francesco and Seth both turn around and look at Isaak.)

Isaak: What? I was here the whole time.

Seth: ( She takes two fingers and puts them over her eyes and then points them at Isaak) I'm watching you.

Caterina: The next person to be trying out will be...

Noelle: Me, Noelle Bor. Hello, everyone.

Caterina: This is Noelle. She has single-handily increase the church population by 30 percent...all male.

Noelle: Even though I am beautiful, I want to be respected.

Caterina: I can tell by the way you dress.

Noelle: What do you mean?

Caterina: What don't you think a women you age should stop shopping in the children section.

Noelle: But their clothes are so cute.

Caterina:I think it's time for you to go addition

Noelle: Okay.

( She goes to next room)

Francesco: Wow, Congratulation you're going to Albion.

Seth: She hasn't sung yet!

Noelle: Aren't you cute! Opps! I dropped my paper. Let me just lean _waaaaay_ over to pick it up.

Francesco: Congratulation your going to...

Seth: SHE HASN'T SUNG YET!

Noelle: Well ,maybe I'd better. I'm gonna sing Don't stop the Music by Rihanna

_I gettin late_

_I'm making my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body movin._

Francesco: Wow, you have such a beautiful voice.

Seth: I saw how you noticed her _voice_.

Isaak: Here just take this paper.

Noelle: Thank you.

( Francesco watches her leave.)

Seth: Men!

Isaak: Don't look at me. She's not my type.

Seth: And what is you're type.

Isaak: Frighten and bleeding.

Seth: You're sick.

Isaak: No, just hungry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caterina: Well, if it come down to home town favorites then you would defiantly be talking about Brother Dave.

Dave: Hi, my name is Dave. I like to say hello to my mom, dad, my sister Alice, my brother George, my girlfriend Karen, my best friend Evan...

Caterina: Kid, this is only an hour show.

Dave: I sorry it's just that I have so many friends.

Caterina: Well...um...good luck.

Dave: Thanks, but I doubt I'll need it.

( He goes through the door)

Dave: Hello, everyone, I'm Dave.

Isaak: Not _the _Dave. And me without my camera.

Dave: I just like to say that I a big fan of yours Seth.

Seth: That's sweet.

Dave: I mean the way you rule you're empire...wow.

Isaak: Hello, my gag reflex can't handle this.

Seth: You better start singing.

Dave: I am going to sing Why Can't We Be Friends by War

_Why can't we be friends?_

_Why can't we be friends?_

_Why can't we be friends?_

Francesco: Stop, just please just stop.

Dave:Why?

Francesco: That's what I want to know, why. Why are you here?

Dave: My friend all told me I had a really good voice.

Isaak: That is where you people all make your mistake. Don't ask your friends if got talent, they won't tell you the truth. Go and sing in front of you enemies and they'll give you an honest opinion.

Francesco: Good advice.

Seth: Sorry. Your just not what we need.

(Dave leaves the room)

Francesco: I mean common guys, your friend are gonna lie to you. That's why they're your friends.

Seth: I need go get some air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caterina: Well, things have really started to settle down now...

Petro: Gang way, everyone. I have come.

Caterina: Who are you?

Petro: Why I am the next Trinity Blood Idol.

Caterina: What makes you so sure?

Petro: Because, I just wreaking with talent.

Caterina: I knew I smelt something.

Petro: I'm off.

( He head through the doors)

Petro: Well, I have arrived, the next Trinity blood Idol.

Isaak: Where did I put my migraine medicine.

Seth: What makes you think you have what it takes to be the next Trinity Blood Idol.

Isaak: Well, people tell me I sing like Celine Dion

Seth: Ummm... Petro, Celine Dion is a woman.

Petro: Oh, did I say Celine Dion? I meant Simon Dion. He is my voice teacher. That's probably why I sing like him.

Francesco: What are you going to sing for us.

Petro: We are the Champions by Queen.

_We are the champion- my friend_

_And we'll keep on fighting til the til the end_

_We are the champions_

Francesco: That's enough. Well, surprisingly you do have a good voice.

Isaak: But you need to ditch that weird hair cut.

Seth: Congratulation, you're going to Albion.

Petro: Thank you, you won't regret it.

Isaak: Doubtful, since I'm regretting it right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caterina: Well, I guess that all there is for tonight...

( All of a sudden we see Paula slide down the stair rail, jump, swing from the chandeliers, let go, do a loop and drops down right next to Caterina.)

Paula: Not so fast, I too will take place in this completion.

Caterina: That was quite a entrance.

Paula: It is part of my training. Just like I train for this competition.

Caterina: You mean like vocal training?

Paula: I train for everything.I will conquer anyone. Where do I go?

Caterina: There!

( Paula storms through the doors)

( Francesco jumps spilling Choke all over himself.)

Paula: Alright, which one of you do I fight, first?

Francesco: Fight? This is a singing competition, not "The Gladiators".

Paula: A...singing competition?

Isaak: 'Fraid so.

Paula: Well I will not go defeated. I'll sing

_I am woman hear me roar_

_In number to big to ignore_

_And I know to much to backan' pretend_

Paula: Well, what did you think.

Francesco: I make it a point never to give a bad review to someone who can rip my arm off.

Seth: Well, I think you have a wonderful voice.

Paula:( Surprised) Really?

Seth: Yeah,you got some real talent.

Paula: (giggles) Oh thank you, that's so sweet.

Seth: See you in Albion.

(Paula squeals and leaves the room)

Isaak: How come she want to kill us, but acts all warm and gushy around you.

Seth: You two just don't under stand women.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As you can see my new ship is Caterina and the Professor. Yes, I know that in this series this ship would have about as much hope of making it as the Titanic. But it's my fanfic, so I can do what I want.

So far the top ten are:

1. Hugue de Watteau

2.Kate Scott

3.Asta Asran

4.Radu Barvon

5.Tres Iqus

6.William Walter Wordsworth

7.Leon Garcia de Asturias

8.Dietrich von Lohengrin

9.Ion Fortuna

10.Petro Orcini

Your fav not in the top 10. Vote today.


	5. Auditions in New Empire

**The Tri****nity Blood Idol Day 4**

Caterina: Well, ladies and gentleman, here we are on the first day of our New Human Empire tryouts. Here we are in the outskirts of the New Empire and………no one showed up.

Seth: Of coarse not with that sun out.

Francesco: I was just in the mood for something crispy.

Isaak: Would you like to repeat that?

Francesco: Yes, but I don't think you'll let me.

Caterina: Remember that this program is brought to you to you by Choke, now available in "Water of Life" addition. Also Toy-Goat-ya, a much better toy then a "My Little Pony".

Caterina: Now that it's evening, the Methuselah's are coming in droves. Hello, what's your name?

Methuselah Girl: I'm Trixie, and let me just say that we Methuselah have always been over looked when it comes to talent.

Methuselah Girl 2: That's like so true. I mean we have so much more talent then Terrans. Hello, we've hundreds of years more practice.

Trixie: And we are _so_ much prettier.

Methuselah Boy: I don't know, I've seen some pretty hot Terran girls.

Methuselah Boy 2: No kidding! Wow!

Methuselah Girl 2: Hey! It's forbidden to love a Terran.

Methuselah Boy: Who's talking about love?

Methuselah Boy: We're teenage boys we only think about one thing and it ain't love.

Caterina: Now, that we accomplished nothing let's move on to the first contestant. This is Mirka.

Mirka: Um…..hello.

Caterina: Mirka what makes you think that you have what it takes to be the next Trinity Blood Idol.

Mirka: I really don't think that I do. I mean I think I'm too old for a competition like this.

Caterina: Really my guess would be you were around twenty-two.

Mirka: Add a couple zeros and you'd be closer.

Caterina: Well, it does matter you age; it's what age they think you are.

Mirka: Yes, well I suppose I should get this over with.

Caterina: It's through that door.

( She leaves)

Seth: Hello, Mirka.

Francesco: _He-ll-o, Mi-r-ka_

Seth: Be a gentleman, or I'll annihilate you into specks of dust.

Isaak: Man, I don't like this place; you can't just go out and grab a snack when you want to.

Seth: Would you quit whining. Mirka what would you like to sing.

Mirka: Maybe something from Madam Butterfly.

Francesco: (sarcastic) you can't; our censors would never go for that.

Seth: Maybe something a little more modern.

Mirka: Like Gilbert and Sullivan.

Isaak: Oh, I remember sneak off to see that concert. Of course, there were those riots….

Seth: Why don't two shut up? Here, Mirka, try this one.

Mirka: Get the Party Started?

Seth: Just try it.

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_Get this party started on a Saturday night_

_Everybody's waiting for me to arrive_

Francesco: You may stop now. That was surprisingly…

_Sendin' out the message to all of my friends_

_We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz_

Seth: You can stop now, Mirka….

(She begins to start dancing.)

_I got lot of style, check my gold diamond rings_

_I can go for miles if you know what I mean_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

Isaak: Hey knock it off.

Mirka: Sorry.

Seth: Congratulations. You're going to Albion.

Mirka: Oh, great! I gotta head to Mall. New cloths, new hair, see you there, girlfriend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caterina: Our next contestant comes from the younger set and this boy is definitely getting a lot of attention.

Crowd: Hey baby!

-I love you!

-You're so hot.

-Will you marry me?

Ion: Will you boys shut up.

Crowd: Can't you take a joke Ion.

Caterina: You know those guys?

Ion: They _were_my friends. They are just jealous because I so much better looking.

Methuselah Boy: Yeah, you're better looking then our girlfriends.

Methuselah Girl: Knock it off, we think he's cute.

Methuselah Girl 2: Yeah.

Ion: Thank you, ladies. I'm off.

(He walks into the room.)

Francesco: Hello, your name is "Iron"……

Ion: That name is Ion and if it's okay I like to give the judge this rose.

Isaak: I doubt it would go with what I'm wearing.

Seth: He's talking about me, idiot, and he can definitely give me that rose.

(He goes up to Seth, places the rose to his lips and kisses the petals before he hands it to Seth, who giggles)

Isaak: If the adolescent display is over, can we see how bad you sing.

Seth: I object.

Francesco: Just sing!

Ion:

I got sunshine on a cloudy day

When cold outside I got the month of May

I guess you'd say what can make me feel this way.

(He runs up to Seth)

My Girl, my Girl

Talkin' about my girl.

Seth: You are _so_ going to Albion.

Francesco: Hey, it not all your decision.

Seth: (She turns Crusnik at him) _Excuse me!_

Francesco: It soooo your decision.

Seth: (turning to Ion) See you there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caterina: Well, there has been excitement here in the New Empire at our next contestant, Astharoshe Asran.

Methuselah Guy: Woah, look at that hot babe. I gonna try to get her attention.

Methuselah Guy 2: Are you nuts? Do know who that is?

Methuselah Guy: No.

Methuselah Guy 2: That's the Deathly Duchess Asta.

Methuselah Guy 3: I heard she killed a guy just for offering to buy her a drink.

Methuselah Guy 2: Ah, common, that just a rumor.

Methuselah Guy 3: All I know is he was never seen again.

Methuselah Guy: Look I'll just work the other side of the room.

Caterina: Asta, what makes you think you have what it takes to be the next Trinity Idol?

Asta: Well, I got skills, I'm talented, and if Francesco says no I'll rip his arm off.

Caterina: Well, as long as it's fair and unbiased.

(Asta walks into the room.)

Francesco: Hey, baby.

Asta: Shut up!

Francesco: I can tell right off that she doesn't have any talent.

(Asta looks around her.)

Asta: This room is really nice…..I hate to see it all splattered with your blood.

Francesco: Are you going to let her talk to me like that?

Isaak: Let her! I am going to encourage her.

Seth: Let's just let her sing okay.

Asta:

_I see a red door I want it painted black_

_No colors anymore I want them turned to black_

_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes_

_I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

Seth: Wow, definite talent, I say "yes".

Isaak: I like her voice, I say" yes."

Francesco: I like living, so I say" yes".

Asta: I'll see you all in Albion.

(She leaves the room)

Isaak: She scares me………. and I think I like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caterina: Well, we had a busy day here at the New Empire, but the crowds of young hopefuls keep coming.

Our next contestant is a young Methuselah named Radu and he seems to have come with someone unknown to these parts.

Methuselah Girl: Hey Radu, who's your friend?

Methuselah Girl 2: Yeah, he's really hot.

Dietrich: The name is Dietrich, ladies.

Methuselah Girl: I'm Tanna and this is Corel.

Dietrich: Have we met before? You're face looks familiar.

Tanna: Maybe.

Dietrich. No, it's impossible.

Coral: Why?

Dietrich: I just remembered, the girl that looked like you, I killed.

Tanna: Coral let's leave this gentleman alone, while avoiding eye contact.

Radu: Man, you got to work on your pick up lines.

Caterina: Hello, Gentlemen, I was wondering what makes you think that you have what it takes to be the next Trinity Blood Idol.

Radu: Well, were both good looking, we both can sing, with both know how to move ……..

Dietrich:…..and we can always kill of the completion.

Radu: Yes, we could do that, but it might be consider cheating.

Caterina: Maybe, just a little.

Radu: Well, it looks like it's my turn.

Dietrich: Don't forget use your fire, if they need persuading.

Caterina: Fire?

Dietrich: It's a part of his act. I sure it will win the judges over.

(He goes through the doors.)

Seth: Hello, Radu.

Radu: (Sarcastically) It nice to _finally_ meet you. I only took a hundred or so years.

Seth: I do keep a busy schedule.

Francesco: So do we, so if you don't mind singing.

Radu: Fine.

_Wake me c'mon, wake up now I,_

_Want to cat all my string and break_

_Lose of your string and be free with me_

Seth: I say he's got a nice voice.

Francesco: Well, I say (Choke catch on fire) he has a nice voice too.

Isaak: Congratulation. You're going to Albion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dietrich: Radu how did you do?

Radu: I won them over with my big finale.

Dietrich: That's my boy. I guess I'll go next.

Radu: Knock 'em dead, but not unless you have too.

(He enters into the room)

Seth: Hello……..

Dietrich: Dietrich the next Trinity Blood Idol.

Francesco: You mean you want to be.

Dietrich: No, I mean I am going to be the next Trinity Blood Idol.

Francesco: Talk about over confident.

Isaak: I think he's cute.

Dietrich: I'm singing….

_When I string you along, I go on and on and on_

_I told you I'd never listen_

_You're never here_

Seth: For some reason, I don't know, I nodding "yes".

Francesco: Me, too.

Isaak: You don't have to pull string to get me to vote. "Yes" all the way.

Dietrich: It's a mercy you have made this decision. Blood shed is so messy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The real American Idol would be better if there were more death threats. Lol.

I have the flu today, pardon the barf. Why do I even take flu shots?


	6. Auditions in Albion

**The Tri****nity Blood Idol Day 5**

Caterina: Well, we finally have made it to Albion, the heart of Trinity Blood Idol.

(Pans crowd who is cheer madly.)

Caterina: **B**oth Methuselah and Terran are here, so we're in for a great variety of talent.

Caterina: Hello, ladies and what makes you think that you have what it takes to be the next Trinity Blood Idol.

Albion Girl 2: Here in Albion, we have a mix of Methuselah and Terran sound that you won't find anywhere else.

Albion Boy: Hey, don't forget that our sound comes from the ghetto.

Albion Boy: Yaya!

Albion Boy: Don't mess with English gangstas.

Caterina: Now, we all know that Albion has had it share of problems through out this year. But it's the dream of Trinity Blood Idol to help unite every one through the power of song……Yeah, like that going to happen.

Caterina: We have the largest crowd today of any of the other cities.

Caterina: What brings you out here today?

Albion Girl: I'm a big fan of Queen Esther. I heard she was entering this contest, so you know I'm going to enter. I mean, I love her.

Albion Girl 2: I'm Seth fan. She is so awesome.

Caterina: What about you?

Albion Boy: I'm in love with both of them.

Albion Boy 2: Yeah, it like on Gilligan's Island. Which is hotter, Mary Anne or Ginger? Who can decide?

Caterina: I heard that one of you had both Seth and Esther tattoo on your arm.

Albion Boy 3: Yeah, I used to have them on each wrist but I had to remove them, because I kept getting sick.

Caterina: Sick?

Albion Boy 3: From licking them each day.

Caterina: Security.

Caterina: This program is brought to you by Choke, the drink sponsored by Queen Esther and Empress Augusta, they don't actually drink but they do carry it around.

And by Toy-Goat-Ya give it to your child as a punishment and they'll never be bad again.

Caterina: Our first contestant will be Mary Spencer. Hey, Mary.

Mary: Greeting to everyone in Albion.

Caterina: Now, you are a Cornel in the Albion Navy, what made you decide to come and try out for Trinity Blood Idol.

Mary: Well, I've been thinking about retiring and I thought maybe I want open a coffee shop, or take up sewing quilts, or be a rock star….so I flipped a coin and here I am.

Caterina: I see you put a lot of thought into it.

Mary: Well, a Rock star sounds good; I am used to yelling and bossing people around.

Caterina: That's true.

Mary: Well, I'm off.

(She goes into the next room.)

Francesco: Hello, you name is Mary Spencer but they call you (gulp) Bloody Mary.

Mary: That's what they call me.

Francesco: Are you going to give me a death threat to.

Mary: Every body assumes that I'm some kind of cut throat because of my name.

Seth: Why do they call you that?

Mary: Well, I have this really bad sinus problem and in the winter my nose always bleeds and……

Seth: They called you" Bloody Mary", yeah.

Isaak: Wow, remind me to visit you this winter.

Seth: That is so disgusting I am going to have to smack you.

(And she does)

Francesco: Now why don't you sing?

Mary: Alright.

_In the Navy, _

_You can sail the seven seas,_

_In the Navy _

_Yes, you can put your mind at ease_

_In the Navy_

_Come on people, make a stand._

Francesco: That enough. That was bloody good Mary.

Mary: Well, I glad you like I, I didn't think I would be any good at quilting.

Isaak: I don't even want to know.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caterina: Our next hopeful is a very big favorite here in Albion. Virgil is know for his work in the ghetto

Albion Girl: Hey, looks it Virgil.

Albion Girl 2: He so hot. (Squeal)

Caterina: Virgil, what made you decide to join this completion.

Virgil: It's not about the fame or glory for me. I want to do it to help the people where I come from.

Caterina: So you're to help people.

Albion Girl: Seeing you as rock star in a hot outfit would help me.

Albion Girl 2: Oh man, would that help me.

Albion Boy: That's not what he meant.

Albion Girl: You interpret it your way, I'll interpret my way. Wow.

(Virgil goes into the next room.)

Seth: Hello, Virgil, it nice to meet you.

Virgil: Oh, fairest lady, it is pleasure to be in thy gracious presents (he leans down and kisses he hand.)

Seth: Thank you. Why don't you speak to us that way?

Francesco: Because I not gay.

Seth: Just because a man respect a woman doesn't mean he's gay.

Francesco: Yes it does. Besides you stand for the two things I hate, women in power and children in power.

Seth: Well, get use to it, cause were everywhere.

Isaak: If we are done with" the woman of today," and "the children of tomorrow."

Virgil: May I sing now.

Seth: Oh, right.

Virgil:

_When I was a young boy_

_My father tool me into the city_

_To see a marching band_

Seth: He's cute, I say yes.

Isaak: I say he's annoying, but I am blinded by that fact that he is one of my kinds so I say "yes".

Francesco: You're going to the finals. Congratulations.

Virgil: I consider it a great honor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caterina: Our next contestant is also well also well known here. Vanessa is the sister of Virgil, but unlike her brother, Vanessa choose to live a life constantly out in the public eye. She is one of the main leaders in the Methuselah Activist Group here in Albion Vanessa has been known to lead many rallies against the unfair treatment of Methuselah's in Albion.

Vanessa: Yes, we will not stop until everyone is educated about our race… and if we have to beat them up to make them understand, so be it.

Caterina: So what's your goal in becoming Trinity Blood Idol?

Vanessa: To show Tarren's everywhere that we will not be defeated.

(She goes into the next room)

Francesco: Hello, Vanessa, I…

Vanessa: I don't like the way you said that. It's because Methuselah isn't.

Isaak: Hey stop whining, I'm a Methuselah too.

Vanessa: Yeah, right. You're a disgrace to our race.

Seth: I'm the empress of the Methuselah's

Vanessa: I believe in the power of the people.

Francesco: This is a singing competition not a political rally.

Vanessa: Yeah, whatever here I go.

_Hey, hey, you, you,_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_Think you need a new one_

Francesco: Wow, for a psycho anarchist you sing pretty well.

Vanessa: Of course, I am a Methuselah.

Isaak: Yeah, Yeah, Congratulation. Leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caterina: Next we have someone well respected, though not originally from Albion, He is, however, well known in the Vatican circle.

Alfonso: I am going to be the next Trinity Blood Idol. Ladies, try to contain yourselves.

Albion Girl: That ought to be easy.

Albion Girl 2: Yeah, you got the sex appeal of Santa Claus.

Caterina: Um… no offences but you seem to be a little old to be in this completion.

Alfonso: Nonsense, I'm only thirty years old.

Albion Boy: Yeah, just like my dog is only five years old.

Alfonso: Besides, I totally got my grove on and I'm funky fresh.

Albion Boy: I say much more funky then fresh.

Alfonso: Well, I'm off.

(He goes into the next room.)

Francesco: Hello Alfonso…….

Seth: You look a little old to be in this completion.

Alfonso: My hair grayed pre-maturely

Isaak: Yeah, by a few days.

Seth: It says here you play the electric bell. What is that?

Alfonso: Well, it like the electric guitar only it's a giant bell.

Isaak: You're like a nerd paradise.

Alfonso: My time to shine.

_I can hear the bells_

_Well, don't__ ya here them chime?_

_Can't you feel my heartbeat keeping perfect time?_

(He ends by playing his electric bell)

Isaak: I can't hear.

Seth: My ears are burning. What a mess.

Francesco: What? Did you say "yes"?

Seth: What?

Isaak: I think she said "less".

Francesco: A "yes" from you, too. Okay, if you say so. Congratulations.

(Hands paper to Alfonso who leaves.)

Seth: He seemed happy, even though we said "no".

Francesco: Yeah, he was happy to go.

Isaak: What?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caterina: And now………..

(Cain grabs the microphone)

Cain: Saving the best for last it is I, Cain, don't slander my name, or you'll be slain, Nightroad.

Albion Girl: he is kinds cute, in a scary kind of way.

Albion Girl: Yeah, like a baby cobra.

Cain: Yes, I shall become the next Trinity Blood Idol, defeating all especially, my brother, willing but not Abel Nightroad.

Caterina: You sure talk a lot.

Cain: Well, my psychologist and ex-girlfriend advised me to talk though my issues, instead of using action.

Caterina: You dated your psychologist? Isn't that unethical?

Cain: You're funny just like she is. She still in love with me, but she has this knife throwing problem that she need sort out.

Caterina: I think you should go try out……now.

(He goes into the next room.)

Francesco: Hello, Cain.

Cain: Welcome you fortunate few. Hey sis! Evil minion!

Seth: Gross, Cain! Who let you in!

Isaak: Hello, fellow wonderful haired villain.

Cain: I can fell the love in this room. Disgusting isn't it?

Seth: Just sing Cain.

Cain:

_Remember my name__ (Cain)_

_I __gonna__ leave forever_

_But I'm afraid you will die._

Seth: I say no, no, no,no,no.

Isaak: I say "yes"

Francesco: Why not. Congratulation.

Cain: The congratulation belongs to you.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, this was kind of rush, but I hope it okay.

Any way, this ends the audition and next update will have the top twelve names for the completion.


	7. The Final Twelve

**The Trinity Blood Idol 6**

Well, these are the final contestants.

1. Hugue de Watteau – Luke Menard ,Jason Castro

2.Kate Scott- Ramiele Mulubay Kady Malloy

3.Asta Asran- Amanda Overmyer, Alexandrea Lushington

4.Radu Barvon –Robbie Carrico, Jason Yeager

5.Tres Iqus- Colton Berry, David Hernandez

6.William Walter Wordsworth- David Achuleta, David Cook

7.Leon Garcia de Asturias- Garret Hally, Chikezie

8.Dietrich von Lohengrin- Danny Noriega, Michel Johns

9.Ion Fortuna- Syesha Mercado, Alaina Whitaker

10.Petro Orcini- Kristy Lee Cook, Asia'h Epperson

11. Abel Nightroad- Brooke White, Joanna Borgella

12. Cain Nightroad- Amy Davis, Carly Smithson

One of the people one the left of the name is going to be singing the same song as our contestant. Only I'll give the song a Trinity Blood twist.

I'm not doing it this week; I'll be starting next time.

I just want to tell you guys that my grammar and spelling might be off because I am mental and physical disabled.

I have depression-bipolar, schizophrenia, a sleep disorder, migraines, fibromyalgia, and just recently I took to sleep walking.

The medicine I take to help with me with this problem makes it hard for me to read. That's why I only read a few of your fanfics. So please bear with me.

Huggles,

Mari


	8. First night in Albion Palace

**Trini****ty Blood Idol- ****Competition**** Night 1-part 1**

Caterina: Welcome everyone, from the Imperial Palace in Albion. Our gracious host, Queen Esther, is on stage to welcome the contestants and our audience here, tonight.

Esther: Hello, to you all. Even though I didn't make it as a contestant, I still know I am the hottest Queen ever and no matter how much they try they will never be as cool as me.

(The crowd cheers madly.)

Caterina: Yes…um… that was very inspiring.

Now our finalist will be competing for the first time on this stage in hopes of becoming the next Trinity Blood Idol.

(Pans stage with finalist and crowd cheers)

Caterina: Here we are with the six finalists who will be singing tonight.

(Now we find Caterina is sitting upstage with Cain, Tres, Radu, Ion Abe, and Dietrich.)

Caterina: Hey everyone, are you excited about tonight.

(They smile, nod, and cheer.)

Abel: I really surprised that the Sugar Addicts of Albion would go to all this trouble.

Cain: Will you shut up! This is a singing competition, you moron.

Abel: Are your sure?

Radu: One more word out of you and you'll be going to the Anesthetic Addicts of Albion.

Abel: Sounds interesting.

Caterina: Tonight's theme will be the songs of the 70's.

Ion: I was wondering what century you were talking about?

Caterina: The nineteenth century.

Radu: I think I slept through that one.

Caterina: We asked each of the contestant why they want to become the next Trinity Blood Idol.

(We see Cain being interviewed in a graveyard.)

Cain: I know that everybody thinks that the life of a blood thirsty villain is exciting, but does get monotonous at time. Even though I seem cold blooded and vicious, deep, down inside I want to be adored like everyone else.

**I'm so Cain**

(You're so Vain- Carly Simon)

_I know I am the party cause I got so much to flaunt_

_And you're gonna agree with me or you'll die_

_The last guy known was shot_

_But __don't you__ come any nearer, I'm__ sorry because I__'m just too__ hot_

_All my evil __schemes__ and that I am smarter_

_Oh I'm so much smarter_

_I'm so Cain, I knew they write a song about me_

_I'm so Cain, I __knew they write a song about me_

_I know, I know. _

_Is__ it the cute wa__y I l say no__ or how I deceive?_

_Maybe it's the way I __despise__ and just don't care_

_Or mayb__e how I like to spread __grief_

_O r __blow things away__ t__he one you love,_

_But not on my team,_

_You're not important to me._

Isaak: Wow, I mean that was amazing. It was like that song was written for you. You just totally nailed it.

Seth: That was the must degusting display of self exultation that I have ever seen. I personally don't know what you are doing in this contest.

Francesco: I that a yes or a no?

(Seth screams)

Francesco: You know, I just didn't feel it. I don't think this is your kind of song. I think you should do, like a, soul type songs.

Cain: You're an idiot.

Caterina: Well, there you have the judge's opinion and it time to vote. When you review put in 001 for Cain.

-

Caterina: Every contest has it unusual participant, and Tres is defiantly one of them.

(Tres is interviewed in a canning factory)

Tres: I am not sure why I am here. I thought this was an assignment to protect Lady Caterina. At least that's what the professor said.

Maybe I am singing to confuse the enemy.

-

**You Left Out My Hearts**

(If You Leave Me Now- Chicago)

_When I was first repaired __then_

_Felt they took away the best part of me_

_Don't know where it goes_

_If you show me how_

_It's__ the part that's heart of me_

_Tell me where __it goes_

_-_

_It's a part like that__, is a__ part that's hard to find_

_Did someone let it slip __away?_

_Why did they leave my__ heart __behind?_

_How could I end up this __way?_

_Is its something they decide to __neglect?_

_Will I stay this __way?_

_-_

_Without a heart,_

_I missing the biggest part of me_

_Please can you tell me where did it go?_

_Where did go away, where did it go away_

Isaak: I hate your clothes so much that I was unable to pay attention to your singing. Where did you get them, Robot-mart?

Seth: Will you shut up? Not only does he look great, but he sang that song amazingly. I see you going on to the next round.

Francesco: I agree that you voice is good. I felt that you really didn't get into that song. I mean it's a beautiful balled about an android without a heart and I didn't feel that this was the right kind of song for you.

Tres: Are you speaking in code?

Caterina: Well, the judges have spoken and now it time you cast you vote. Just review Tres 002.

-

Caterina: Well, he is the youngest Methuselah to compete, but he has definitely shown a lot of talent.

(We see Ion in a rose garden with doves taking off in the air.)

Ion: I want to win the completion to show how manly I am. Manly, manly, manly! When I sing, when I dance, all the time. MANLY!

**Methuselah**

(Long Train Runnin'-Doobie Brothers)

_Never been a mourner_

_You're either here or there_

_Who __are__ where you're __from?_

_Lines__ too clear_

_Methuselah_

_It's what you are now._

_Methuselah_

_-_

_I know me and Miss Esther_

_Other side of the track_

_She lost her home and her family_

_Can she be coming __back?_

_-_

_Methuselah_

_What are you doing __now?_

_Methuselah_

_-_

_You know it all mental_

_But people want to fight_

_Gonna keep pushing peace_

_Before it will be to__o__ late._

_-_

_Methuselah_

_What are you doing __now?_

Isaak: I would say you have definitely have talent.

Ion: Really.

Isaak: Yes, you show great skills for a girl so young.

Ion: Say, what!

Seth: I thought _**he**_ was wonderful. (She fans herself) You have what it takes to succeed.

Isaak: In what?

Seth: (scowls) In singing, _of __coarse_

Francesco: If your done fighting, I like to say something.

Isaak: Who cares what have to say. I mean am I right.

( The crowd cheers)

Francesco: Shut up or I'll burn you all as hertics…….. and that's all I have to say.

Caterina: Well you heard the judges opinon….sort of. So now your time to review. Just put down 003 for Ion.

-

Caterina: Radu is definite one of our more flamboyant contestants.

(Radu is sitting in front of a fire station.)

I always felt like I kinda blended in with the crowd. I want to stand out and I think this is a good way to reach that goal.

**Magic Man**

(Magic Man-Heart)

_Was one late night so long ago_

_When I found a little trick, I know._

_This pretty man, you see_

_Can make a flame that blue_

_Don't try to run away_

_Don't try to hide, there's only time to scream_

_None other really knew you_

_Only I could undo you_

_I was your friend, I would say with a smile_

_-_

_It okay to trust __me ,__ yet_

_Dispised you all the while._

_Tricky and underhanded_

_Fire on my hand_

_Die, die, you understand_

_I'm a magic man_

_-_

_Come on boy, the nun cried out all alone._

_I have become a traitor, not the friend you knew at home,_

_You'll die by my hand._

_I'm a magic man, boy_

_I'm a magic man_

Isaak: Okay, check it out, I think you have definitely have talent, I mean you got it together. But I don't think you should be wasting your time with these sentimental songs. You should move to something more hard core.

Seth: I thought it great song if you want to single handily increase the nun population in this country. You are scary man and you giving all of us nightmares.

Francesco: I didn't find anything especially offence about the song, I just hate you because you're a vampire.

Caterina: Well, our judges have given their unbiased opinion, so now it up to you to vote Radu 004.

-

Caterina: He is one of most popular contestant here. We're not sure if it's good looks, charm, or impossible naivety.

(Abel is sitting in a pet shop surrounded by puppies)

Abel: I am sad that this isn't a sugar convention but I also like to sing.

**Sugar Blooded **

(Hot-blooded- Foreigner)

_Well, I'm sugar blooded, plain syrupy_

_My blood sugar is __a thousand and three_

_I think maybe I should check my glands_

_I'm sugar blooded, I'm sugar blooded_

_-_

_If there candy to __find,__ It's something I'm gonna find_

_Sugar keeps me on the go_

_To make candy mine_

_I'd wait all day in line_

_I can't get enough of that candy, you know_

_It's a sugar high_

_Everything is sugary_

_Candy it is mine_

_-_

_That's why I'm sugar blooded, sweet as can be_

_Feel the sugar spinning in me_

_Come on, baby, give sugar a chance_

_Cause__ I'm sugar blooded, sugar blooded._

_-_

_Till I hurl, it gonna be mine_

_Till me you are you gonna give me_

_More__ of that candy_

Isaak: I is amazing how you took a really cool rock song and turn into something from Willy Wonka.

Abel: Thank you.

Isaak: That was not a compliment.

Seth: Oh, Abel you were darling. Oh, with your cute little rock star outfit and everything.

Abel: S-e-t-h! You're embarrassing me.

Francesco: Any way. I think you sang okay, but didn't pick the right song for you.

Abel: Really?

Isaak: Yeah, it's like putting a spiked collar on a kitten.

Caterina: Well, there you have it. If you want to choose Abel vote 005.

-

Caterina: Our last contestant has been described as scary beyond reason.

(Dietrich is interviewed in front of wax museum)

Dietrich: Why do I want to become the next Trinity blood Idol? Access to larger crowds, I guess. (Evil laugh)

**I'm No Good**

(You're No Good-Linda Ronstadt)

_Being mean is what I like to do_

_I fell better when I am through_

_Messing with you're mind, it's so bizarre _

_You'll see take it way to far._

_-_

_I'm no good_

_I'm no good_

_I'm no good_

_Baby I'm no good_

_-_

_I'm no good_

_I'm no good_

_I'm no good_

_Baby I'm no good_

_-_

_I'll break your heart and body too_

_I will enjoy killing someone like you_

_I get bored with the pain and agony_

_I don't care if you put the blame on me_

Isaak: Just give a minute (he tries to stop himself from crying). I was so touched. You could take that song and sell it today.

Seth: Are you crazy? No one's gonna buy that trash.

Cain: I would.

Seth: You are all sick freaks.

Isaak: Hey, you had your robot, you girly-boy, and you're Toy's R Us Kid. It time we sick freak get our say.

(Radu, Cain, and Dietrich cheer in agreement)

Francesco: I think…..

Isaak: Yeah we know, he didn't pick the right song.

Francesco: That was not what I was going to say.

Seth: Then what were you going to say?

Francesco:…..um……. Drink Choke. It's delightful and refreshing.

Caterina: Well, those are our judge's opinions…..and a commercial. So vote for Dietrich 006

-

Caterina: Well, that's all for tonight see you next time as our other participants rock to the 80's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have been crazy busy so I am trying to keep up with everything. I hope you like it and be sure to vote.


	9. 80's Night

**Trinity Blood Idol- 80's Night**

Caterina: Well, last night the other six contestants really amazed ….and terrified us.

(Pans crowd who is cheering and shaking fiercely.)

Now we're celebrating the 80's on tonight's Trinity Blood Idol.

Caterina: Last night the competition was pretty fierce. How does that make you feel?

Hugue: Like killing someone.

Kate: Everything makes you feel like killing someone.

Leon: I'm not worried. I'll win on the women's vote alone.

Asta: I'm tired, but I will beat you up.

Caterina: Tonight we will be talking about you're most embarrassing moments. Let take a look at what Hugue had to say.

Hugue: Embarrassing moments? I have no embarrassing moments.

Guy 1: Oh yeah, right, Hugue. What about the time you got drunk and…..

(Hugue takes his sword and places at the guy's throat.)

Guy 1: He's right, he has no embarrassing moments.

-

**Saving All My Hate ****for**** You**

(Saving All My Love for You-Whitney Houston)

You stole and destroyed everything there

You killed my family, and all I hold dear

There's no need to insist, you are first on my list

Just wait and see what I'll do

When I'm saving all my hate for you

-

I hate you, from flesh to your bone

And I'm gonna find you, if I have to go it alone

I'll see you cry, right before I see you die

I wouldn't want to be in your shoes

Cause I'm saving all my hate for you

-

I got the kind of hatred that's gonna last forever

It gives me something to believe

I can be patient, just makes my hate stronger

Revenge is gonna be sweet.

-

No other man, is gonna hate you more

Cause tonight is the night, that I'm really gonna fight

And I'm gonna kill you, that's what I'll do

So I'm saving all my hate

Yeah I'm saving all my hatred

Yes I'm saving all my hater for you

For you, for you

**-**

Isaak: That song that you sang happens to be one of my favorite and I think you sang it great. You had just the right amount of distain and detestation to pull it off, so good job. Oh, and I'm glad to see your hair has return to it same dull, messy state.

Seth: First of all, I like to say "yikes." Hugue, you have a handsome face and a great voice. I don't see why you resort to singing songs that make better dirges then pop songs.

Francesco: I agree that this is not the kind of song you want to sing for a competition like this.

Isaak: Then where would you sing it?

Francesco: I don't know, maybe before a psychiatrist.

Caterina: Well, there you have our judges fighting with each other. To vote for Hugue vote 007.

**-**

William: My most embarrassing moment would have to be the time when my ice cream making machine blew up and blasted ice cream on all the visiting royalty. Or maybe it was that time I was showing the spot removing machine to the sisters and it accidently removed all my cloths instead. Or maybe…….

-

**If I Could Make My Inventions Go-go**

(Wake Me Up Before You Go-go- Wham)

-

Everything goes boom-boom from the start

It's blown sky high and it falls apart

Ever time is still the same

Goes a bang-bang-bang, as sure as my name

But things I invent

Just don't come out right

So what do I make to show you how I feel tonight?

When I can't get you out of my head

I want say I love you but I mumble instead

-

If make my invention go-go

Maybe then I could let you know- know

Everything I try is so-so

I don't want to miss it if time is right

But every time I hit a new low -o

Am I planning on living life solo?

If I could make my inventions go-go

I could share my hearts tonight

I don't want to pass it by (yeah, yeah)

-

I'm the guy to blow you away

But I don't think it is the right kind of way

You're the object of my desire

But when I try to tell you, I catch on fire.

I want say it, so just do it, right?

But I shake and sweat with fright

I rehearsed a speech in my head

But I better with tools and gear instead.

-

Isaak: The 80's was full of movies about pathetic nerds who couldn't win the girl of their dreams….and you would have fit in perfect.

Seth: That is so mean.

Isaak: Oh, come on that song was so corny.

Seth: It was not! It was sweet and sentimental.

Francesco: I agree with Isaak. I mean, have you ever seen a bigger nerd.

Seth: I'm looking at you, aren't I.

Francesco: Well, there's no need to get nasty.

Caterina: I think he sang really well, too.

Francesco: You can't voice an opinion, you're the host.

Seth: She can do what ever you can, you male supremacist.

Francesco: This has nothing to do with me being male.

Isaak: You got that right.

Caterina: When you vote for William put in 008.

Francesco: You can't do that!

Seth: She can do anything you men can do.

-

Asta: The most embarrassing moment? Well, there was this guy who kept tried to pick up on me and it was getting so annoying. So when he walked around me I tripped him and he fell and broke this table that had all these plates of spaghetti on it. Oh, wait, did you mean embarrassing for me?

**This is a Battlefield**

(Love is a Battlefield-Pat Benatar)

I am strong; no one can tell me I'm wrong

You broke my heart for so long, both of us knowing

This is a battlefield

-

I begged let me go, you made me stay

Now you'll wish you never had

My hatred is so

I could blow you away; you killed the best thing that I had

I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'll watch you die

I not trapped by my guilt, and I'm not chained to your lie

-

I am young, death to death on this street

No going back, no retreat

This is a battlefield

-

I won't lose control

Won't hear what you say or let you hurt me deep inside?

And before this gets old, let's finish this game?

There's no way you're passing by

Don't get much closer, do what you're told

And I won't surrender, till you're dead and cold

-

I am strong; no one can tell me I'm wrong

You broke my hearts for so long, both of us knowing

This is a battlefield

-

Isaak: I just like to say that you scare me ……..and not in a good way.

Seth: She can scare you in a good way?

Isaak: Ohhhh yeaaah.

Seth: I don't want to know.

Francesco: Well, if anyone should sing a song about battlefield, it should be you.

Seth: What's that suppose to mean?

Francesco: That she has a good battle singing voice.

Seth: I think means that you don't like her voice and are too afraid to say anything.

Caterina: Maybe he's worried she'll embarrass him.

(Seth laughs loudly)

Caterina: If you're afraid not to vote, vote for Asta, 009.

-

Leon: Oh ,wow, let me see…. My most embarrassing moment. Oh, I know. It was that time when the sixteen girls I was dating all bumped into each other. Boy, was I flustered.

Offstage: Yeah, right, Leon.

-

**You'll Hate Yourself ****for**** Not Loving Me**

(I Hate Myself For Loving You-Joan Jett/Desmond Child)

Midnight it ain't right

To be blue

Your gonna need me now or break in two

Deep down you're crying

Cause you're wantin' me

Tell Leon, you can't go on, he won't let you down

If you want lovin' this is where lovin' found

But don't act jealous if I keep lookin' round

-

You'll dream of me ev'ry night and day

It'll break you're heart if you don't send my way

-

You'll hate yourself for not loving me

If you're not in my arms you can't break free

Not gonna walk but I run back to me that's why

You'll hate yourself for not loving me

-

My name the only thing that can say

You try to leave but you can't run away

-

You'll hate yourself for not loving me

I've what no other man can ever be

You try to look away but I'm all you see

You'll hate yourself for not loving me

-

Isaak: I liked it. I mean it a song that better suited for someone like me, but you pulled it off in a second person kind of way.

Seth: Are you kidding? That song was ridicules. No self respecting girl would go out with you.

Isaak: Maybe he doesn't want the self respecting kind.

Seth: He's not going to get any kind of girl, so not worried.

Francesco: I thought the song was alright, though from his voice and appearance I say he was more suited for county.

Seth: I am surrounded by male delusion.

Caterina: Well, there you have the judges rambling. To vote for Leon put 010.

-

Kate: Um...My most embarrassing moment would have to be about two years ago. We were having a State Dinner and all the military from other countries were there. I transferred myself there as usual but what I didn't know was that I had only transferred the top half of my body. So there I was, standing around talking with people with only half of me showing. No one told me and I was so mad.

**Holographic Love**

(Tainted Love Lyrics-Soft Cell)

-

Sometimes I feel I want to

Break away

But I've got to sit and stay

Cause I cant be free if they need me

I want to care

But there's no one there

I know it's worth the fight

If I could find some one to love me tonight

-

If it could be true

I would run to you

This holographic love is all I have

I give you all girl could give you

Take my heart and take it all

Oh...holographic love

Holographic love

Won't you touch me please?

I'm real even though you see through me

I don't bleed, but you can hurt me so

There's a women's heart beating below.

-

So will you run from me?

Or will you see it through

This holographic love I'm giving

I give you all girl can give you

Come to my arms, I promise you won't fall

-

Oh... love

Holographic love

-

Isaak: Well, you're a Terran I can't drink blood from, so automatically I label you as a freak. Your voice is good, for a freak, and you are good looking, for a freak. You song obvious shows how you will be a hopelessly lonely for all your freakish life.

Seth: This coming from single, psycho killer. Kate, you have a beautiful voice and you are just plan gorgeous. I know that most of the guys here would love some holographic love.

(Crowd cheers madly)

Seth: Your outfit is absolutely incredible.

Kate: Thank you. I programmed it myself.

Francesco: I have to say that you have a great voice, but the song doesn't fit you.

(Everyone groans)

Francesco: _Because_I see you having no trouble finding a guy.

(Crowd cheers)

Caterina: So do you agree with the judges. Tell us by voting for Kate 011.

-

Petro: My most embarrassing moment? Once I got assigned to kill a certain vampire and I accidently killed the wrong vampire. I was so embarrassed.

-

**I Wanna Lance With Somebody**

(I Wanna Dance With Somebody- Whitney Houston)

I work every day every hour

I lead the vampire raids

It's what being a knight is all about

But it's boring doing it every day

I've done alright up till now

I but I'm lonely some days, some how

And when the night falls, I want give you a call

-

Oh I wanna lance with somebody

Make vampires retreat with somebody

Yeah, I wanna lance with somebody

I know you will love it.

-

I wanna take a chance with somebody

Go out and compete with somebody

Face fear without a glace with somebody

I know you will love it.

-

I need a girl who'll take a chance

On a date that might be her last

So when the night falls

Get ready to maul

-

Oh I want to lance with somebody

Spill vampire blood on the street with somebody

Yeah I want to lance with somebody

Come on you'll love it

-

Oh I want take a chance with somebody

Watch the enemy bleed

Yeah I want to lance with somebody

I know you will love it

-

Isaak: Why did we have all the normal people sing last night? I mean, how could you sing a song about murdering a bunch of innocent lives.

Seth: Excuse me, but that was the theme of the guys you likde last night.

Isaak: No, that was about killing Tarrens. It's different.

Seth: How?

Isaak: It's like how everyone cries when the hunter shoots the forest animals, but no on gets emotional when someone swats a bug. But they're both lives aren't they.

Seth: That's not the same thing.

Isaak: Of coarse not, because you don't want it to be.

Francesco: Can we talk about his singing.

Seth: You have a beautiful voice and I'm glad to see you out of all that armor.

Francesco: I just don't see you going on to the next round. You just don't have enough sex appeal.

Seth: Well, I know a lot of girl who like to lance with him, so just you shut up.

Caterina: Well, there you have another pointless discussion from our judges. Vote for Petro at 012.

-

Caterina: And now a word from our judges.

Seth: Well, everyone who has been reading this, I hope you have been enjoying it. But to make it really enjoyable vote for you're fav singer. You can vote as many times as you want.

Isaak: I only going to say this one more time; vote, vote,vote,vote.

Seth: Actually that's……..

Francesco: Remember if your reading this and not voting……..you're just reading…….umm…..yeah. Vote or I'll burn you're house down.

Caterina: Thank you ladies and gentleman.

(P.S. If you are not familiar with these songs you can always hear them on youtube.)


	10. Elimination Round 1

**Idol Eliminations Round 1**

Caterina: Welcome everyone to Trinity Blood Idol. Tonight we will be eliminating two of our contestants.

We counted up your votes and some we randomly threw in there. But before we do that, let's see what has been happening with our contestants.

(We go to the big screen to see their interview)

Kate: It's been really great staying here at the palace, but being the only two girls here has been kind of hard.

Asta: Yeah, like Leon's sleepwalking stunt. I want to disembowel him but Kate wouldn't let me.

Kate: You would have made a mess on the floor.

---

Ion: Staying with Hugue is like staying with the Grim Reaper.

Leon: He may look like a pretty boy, but he is totally goth.

---

Petro: It's been kinda hard here. The irregular sleeping hours, the constant practicing, not being able to constantly kill vampires…….

---

Dietrich: I don't know what every ones complaining about. My life has been great here. Servant!

Random guy: Yes, sir.

Dietrich: Bring me whatever food is hardest to get.

Random guy: What ever you say, sir.

Dietrich: See what I mean.

---

Radu: I guess it been, okay. I just wish everyone would stop taking advantage me. Their like" come over here and so we can us you to make nachos," or" come over her so we can use you to roast marshmallows.)

It's getting really annoying.

---

Abel: It been great! I mean the deserts here are wonderful! The candy stores are out of this world.

There is like, taffy and cotton candy stands everywhere.

Kate: What about singing?

Abel: What about singing?

---

Cain: The conditions here are dreadful. I mean, all I have is my own room with a private spa, daily massages, champagne delivered on the hour, caviar lunches, crepe suzette with my tea, and pheasant under glass dinners.

How am I supposed to live under these pathetic living conditions?

---

Tres: I can not comprehend anything.

Asta: Is that all you going to say?

Tres: Yes.

---

Caterina: Well, there you have life with our contestant. Now comes a hard part, we have to send two of our contestants home.

Abel: We all need to hold hands.

Asta: Why?

Abel: It's what where suppose to do.

Leon: Why don't you hold your own hand?

Abel: Okay.( He cheerfully holds his own hand)

Caterina: Cain and Dietrich receive the highest scores of the night.

Kate: Unbelievable.

Caterina: The rest of you were tied. Except the two who are going home.

Hugue: If you do that whole suspense thing I'll kill you.

Caterina: The two that are going home are……..Radu and Petro.

Radu: What? That outrageous!

Petro: I'm heartbroken.

(Abel bursts into tears)

Cain: I'd say I'm sorry see you leave, but I don't care.

Caterina: Now you sing your farewell song.

---

**Hate Song**

(Love Song - Sara Bareilles)

You made it harder

**Dietrich:**

I can tell you

I'll wipe off that stupid smile

When I much smarter, even I know that

So how could this be? But now your gonna to see

I gonna find you, understand?

I'm gonna find a way to get you

-

I don't care if it takes ages

It's you who did this

You meant well, but you ruled out me

-

I'm gonna write you a hate song

'cause you asked for it

'cause you need one, you see

I'm gonna write you a hate song

'cause I despise you

So realize you

Have made me this way

You're gonna get it today

Soon you will be grievn'

That you gave me this reason

To write you a love hate today

-

**Petro:**

I did it your way

And I lost today

Sung what you wanted to hear

And you broke me heart, it stinks, I'm let down by you and

Your neglected words,

Your silence hurts

You are not what I thought you were

It wouldn't hurt if you try

-

I no longer trust you

Now that you've dishonored me too

I'm the one who let you hear me as I am

-

I'm gonna write you a mad song

'cause you asked for it

'cause you need one, you see

I'm n gonna write you a sad song

'cause you caused it's

And my heart breaks this

Is why you could have made me stay

But you just blew me away

And now I am leavin',

And you are the reason

I write you a mad song today

---

Caterina: Well, that was totally not bitter or anything.

Join us next time on Trinity Blood Idol.


	11. Trinity Blood Idol Beatall's Night 1

**Trinity Blood Idol-Beatall Night part 1**

Caterina: Welcome again, ladies and gentleman, to another night of Trinity Blood ldol. Tonight we will be celebrating the music of one of the most brutal of rockgroup ever to step on stage anywhere. They earned the name of Beatall because the _beat all_ that the people who went against them.

But even though they we cruel and heatless thugs, they wrote good songs…..so we ignore their faults and sing their songs any way.

So sit back and enjoy,as we sing the songs of Beatall's on tonight's Trinity Blood Idol.

(Behind stage)

Seth: Oh, I am so tired.

Francesco: I know what you mean. We had to go to so many parties and they lasted all night.

Seth:They wouldn't have been so long, if hadn't insisted on making all those speeches.

Francesco: I can't help it if….. (He looks around) hey, what's going on here?

Seth: Look at this mess. (She picks up something from the ground).

Francesco: What is that?

Seth: It's a Choke can.

Francesco: You think somebody actual drinks that stuff.

Seth: "This is the water of life" kind.

Isaak: Hello, all you beautiful people.

Seth: Isaak have you been drinkingthis Choke.

Isaak: Awful stuff, that is, but it get's a lot better after a couple of them.

Seth: How many have you had?

Isaak: Two, three…..twenty-seven.

Francesco: Oh, man that stuff has made him higher then kite.

Seth: How can they sell that stuff?

Francesco: No ones ever drunk more then one, but he had the flu and I told him to drink lots of liquid and…..

Seth: Oh, man what are we going to do?

---

Caterina: Our first contestant tonight, will be Asth-a-roshe Asran, did I say it right?

Asta: Yes, but you can call me Asta, _but_ only you.

Caterina: How does it feel to be opening up tonight's show?

Asta: It's about time they did something right.

Caterina: Tonight we will be talkingabout the careers our contestants will be leaving behindif they become the next Trinity Blood Idol.

That's see What Asta had to say.

-

Asta:Well, being the Duchess of Odessa and Kiev has a lot of responsibility, same as all those who hold royal position.

When I was a young girl, raised by my father, he wanted me to learning and sewing and cooking, that kind of thing. But I kept beating up my teachers, so he changes his mind.

My fatheruse to always getmad because Iwould comehome with blood on my clothes.

Now I am best at every skill offered among my rank. I expect to best at this competition as well.

**-----**

**You Can't Do That**

_You know you mess with me and you mess with pain,_

_Cheat on me once, you won't cheat again,_

_Your body won't be found_

_Roll up that welcome mat,_

_Because I won't tell again, oh,_

_You can't do that._

_-_

_There's not another chance to began again_

_I don't run second place, I always win,_

_You say, I let you down._

_Can't take the heat, here's your hat,_

_Gonna let you down and leave you flat,_

_Because I told you before, oh,_

_You can't do that._

_-_

_I don't see green,_

_I not that jealous, you don't deserve love,_

_Now that I've seen,_

_That you're really that way_

_Don't show yourselves to my face._

_-_

_I killed men for less, so if you step out of line_

_Don't come near me, better find a place to hide_

_Cause if you can be found,_

_I gonna squash you flat,_

_Because I told you before, oh,_

_You can't do that._

-----

Isaak: I though you were wonderful.

Asta: Really?

Isaak: Yes, you and you sixteen panda bears.

(Seth covers his mouth) What he means is that you have great hair.

Francesco: I thought he said something about panda bears.

Seth: (She shoves her elbow into his stomach) Francesco!

Caterina: Um….about Asta?

Seth: (still holding hand over mouth of struggling Isaak) Charming, I was almost in tears.

Francesco: (laughing at Seth) um…oh…yeah…got me right here (he points below his right shoulder)

Asta: Your hearts on the other side…if have one.

Caterina: Well there you have the judge spurting random nonsense. To pick Asta it's 001.

------

Caterina: Tres Iqus, are you nervous about singing tonight?

Tres: Since I found out that this is not a mission, I've been very confused about the whole thing.

Caterina: It's singing competition, what's so confusing about that?

Tres: What's its purpose?

Caterina: So you can become a star.

Tres: Why?

Caterina: Let just go to your clip.

-

Tres: I work for Ax. I am an Android. I kill vampires and enemies of the Ax. That is all.

Caterina: Heartwarming.

----------

**She's a Woman **

_She's a one, when in presence_

_Makes my life feel great and pleasant_

_Machines can be marvels, but she's much better._

_She the one the so very pleasant_

_She so different, a one and only_

_It is a malfunction or something I'm doing,_

_I know it isn't._

_But I just can't answer why,_

_So I just let her pass by_

_-_

_If I said a word I know she wouldn't believe me._

_I just can't speak because I don't know why,_

_What make her the way she is?_

_Was I meant to be more then metal and gears,_

_Should I give it a try?_

_Is she's a woman who would understand?_

_Is she's a woman who gives a hand?_

_She who is so pleasant_

_-_

_In my heart I know I'll never get her_

_Want to fill her life with presents,_

_But I can't be her one and only_

_Causes I don't understand the rules_

_I don't what's missing._

_She's a woman I don't understand._

_She's a woman_

-----

Isaak: Hey_, honey_, you were fabulous and you look like dynamite in that dress.

Tres: I don't comprehend.

Seth: That just his way of saying he like your song. I thought it was really good too. I defiantly see you growing as a singer.

Francesco: Hell-o, he is a robot, what are you talking about him growing? People grow, robots are programmed.

Seth: Well, that's true. You're a human and you grow….. more stupid.

Francesco: Hey!

Isaak: You really working that dress, girl.

Caterina: Well, there you have our judges fighting and Isaak scaring me. So vote for Tres at 002.

**-----**

Caterina: How do you feel you about singing tonight?

Kate: I am going with a totally different kind of song tonight. This is more of the emotional type of song, but I pretty confident about it though.

Caterina: Let's look at Kate at home.

-

Kate: Working as a captain of a battleship is always interesting.

These are my wings (she points to the Iron Maiden.)

I learned a lot about flying in college but it was not until I became a hologram that I learn how to command and control something of this size.

I get along well with the other workers….except the ones who are afraid of me. (She sighs and smiles.)

**------**

**If I Fell **

_If I fell in love with you_

_It would be a thing, brand new_

_For you'd have to understand_

_I've never been love before, 'cause I know that love is hard,_

_But will take a chance,_

_I know I'm different them or you_

_But do you see more, looking my inside my heart,_

_I've seen that you not like the world._

_I see you look at me again_

_You want to talk, but let me go_

_Do you the pain?_

_Can't you see?_

_That I would love to love you,_

_So don't you pass me by, do what you must do?_

_So I'll fall in love with you._

_-----_

Isaak: I think when you sing, you shouldn't wear pickle pajamas.

Seth: Um… Isaak is quoting an old Methuselah saying which means um….. You where good but now you are better. I couldn't agree more.

Francesco: I don'tusually agree with Methuselah sayings as a rule….but you were pretty good.

Caterina: Well, there you have a bit of Methuselah wisdom from the judges. So vote for Kate 004.

----

Caterina: Dietrich, how do you feel about singing here, tonight?

Dietrich: I not going bother to answer you because I am too bored.

Caterina: Yeah, well, let's look at you life at home.

-

Dietrich: My life is pretty retinue; bit a robbery, bit of treason, but mostly mind control.

Murder? I don't usual get involved because it's so messy, I just get my people to do it.

When you're one of the head officer in a radical, Nazi-like, organization, you got a lot of responsibility and sometime you just can't pass buck.

**------**

**Cause You Are Weak **

(Eight Days a Week)

_I've got you under my power._

_Yes, you know it true._

_You become my puppet baby,_

_Nothing you can do_

_I hold you, strung you,_

_Hold you, hung you,_

_Ain't nothing you can do, slave,_

_Cause you are weak._

_-_

_I get them every day, man, messing with their minds,_

_One thing I can say is, their taking up all my time,_

_I pull you, come to me,_

_I pull you, come to me,_

_Isn't got nothin' but power babe,_

_Over the weak_

_Cause you're so weak, I know it_

_I conquer the weak, any place and anywhere_

_I just part of my job, something to do._

_So if you weak I'm sure that I will conquer over you,_

_-_

_Told you, I hate you_

_Told you, I hate you_

_Ain't got nothin' but hate babe,_

_Cause you are weak_

_Cause you are weak_

----

Isaak: Great job! But now it's my turn to sing karaoke.

Seth: That's very funny Isaak, and I agree with you. I don't think it was any better then karaoke.

Francesco: I disagree. I like any song that makes fun of the weak.

Caterina: Well, there you have it. The judge's first opinion that kinda made sense. So vote for Dietrich at 004.

-------

Caterina: You'll be closing up for tonight. How do you feel?

Cain: I am wonderful, magnificent, superb, breathtaking, amazing……..

Caterina: Thank you Cain, the self praising thesaurus. I guess we have to look at you clip.

-

Cain: Being a dictator is a hard life, only a few people are chosen for a role like that.

I mean you always have to be ruthless and cruel, even when you don't feel like. Some time I wake up feeling happy and I even have these generous impulses, once and a while. I just have to learn to work through it.

**----**

**I Want To Rule the World**

(Across the Universe)

_People ask me why am I this way,_

_What has made me what I've become?_

_Is this really my time to change?_

_My changing would probably would only make me worse._

_Cause you sorrow, girl and boy, no one could think to call me kind,_

_Confessing more possessing kind._

_-_

_Cain is still number one_

_And I want to rule the world_

_And I want to rule the world_

_-_

_See ruling is what I love_

_It a dirty job, but I have to get it done_

_And I must conquer the world and the universe_

_-_

_Cain is still number one_

_And I want to rule the world_

_And I want to rule the world_

----

Isaak: I love you Cain. I have a song for you.

_Who's the leader of us all,_

_Who's made for you and me?_

_C-A-I –_

_N-N-I-_

_G-H-T-..um.._

_R-O-A-D_

_Cain for me_

Seth: Stop Isaak, I can hear Mickey screaming somewhere. You song was a disgrace, Cain. But I sure, through crooked politics, you'll make it to the next round. What do you say Francesco?

Francesco: (singing)

_Cain for me_

_Cain for me_

_That's because Isaak is high_

_Come along and sing our song or will cause you misery._

Seth: SHUT UP!

Caterina: Well, there you have the judge ruining a favorite childhood song. Vote for Cain at 005.

------

Water of life has opium in it that's why Isaak was high. I don't encourage drug use of any kind.

Don't write me if you're an angry fan of the Beetle's, this is a farce, deal with it.

Don't forget to vote.

This thing is hard to do, so please review.


	12. Trinity Blood Idol Beatall's Night 2

Trinity Blood Idol Beatall Part 2:

Caterina: Welcome to the second night of celebrating the music of the Beatall's. Even though we have had complaints from all decent, civilized people about singing these songs, we are going singing them anyway. Here we are about ratings, not respectability. Want respectability, go read a book.

So forget you have a conscience and enjoy tonight's Trinity Blood Idol.

Back stage-

Seth: Isaak, get back here, we have a show to do.

Isaak: Don't talk to me.

Francesco: What are you fussing about? You act like we didn't even take you to hospital after the show.

Isaak: I didn't mind being checked in for a drug overdose because of drinking Choke, but all the doctors' laughter was quite annoying.

Seth: Well, everything okay now, so stops complaining and get on stage.

Isaak: No, I'm too busy drawing a master plan of murder and mayhem against the Choke Company. Now where did I put my red crayon?

Francesco: You can't kill our sponsors…..they might cancel our show.

Isaak: Well……

Francesco: Besides what kind of plan can you execute without Cain and Dietrich.

Isaak: I guess I could wait until after the company stop indorsing us.

Francesco: It's only right.

Seth: Now I don't know if I want to go on.

Caterina:Ion, how do you feel about singing tonight?

Ion: She so wonderful….I mean I feel wonderful. I like singing for her...um…them.

Caterina: Well, that wasn't obvious or anything. Let see Ion at home.

Ion: I'm a really simple kind of guy. Sure I live in this villa, have servant waiting on me hand and foot, and get just about everything I want. But deep down inside, I long for the simple life…… of a rock star.

--

**I Saw Her Sitting There **

(I Saw Her Sitting There)

_Her eye were sparkling green_

_You know who I mean, _

_Her lovely, ivory skin and her midnight hair, _

_I couldn't take a chance with another, _

_With that petite, little, sweet sitting there _

_Would she looked at me, _

_If it could only be, _

_I wouldn't be hard to fall in love with her, _

_I wouldn't take a chance with another, _

_Oh, when I see her sitting there _

_Would I sing out of tune when my voice filled the room? _

_Would her beautiful eyes lock with mine? _

_I wait a hundred years or two, _

_If I had a chance with you, _

_And for thousand years I'd be her lover, _

_I won't wait a single year for another, _

_Oh, no one else could make me care. _

_I even have then talk with her brother, _

_Just to see her sitting there_

_--_

Isaak: (screaming)How dare you sing a song like that in front of me. You disgust me. You obviously in league with….

Francesco: What are you doing?

Isaak: Sorry, I must be suffering from post-Choke Depression.

Seth: (all gooey) I thought he did a magnificent.

Francesco: Of, coarse you did. What is this, "The Good _Ship_ Lollipop"? He obviously is singing it to you.

Seth: To me! (acts all shocked) Don't be silly. Don't pay attention to him.

Isaak say something nice to Ion. (She shoves him in the ribs)

Isaak: I don't think you are in league with my enemies.

Seth: That's not what I had in mind.

Caterina: Well, there are judges, you got to love them. Vote for Ion at 001

Caterina:Hugue, How do you feel about sing tonight?

Hugue: Indifferent.

Caterina: You always feel indifferent about everything.

Hugue: I find comfort in consistency.

Caterina: Let take a look at your clip.

Hugue: I don't have a home. I am a wandering priest so I spend my most of my time in hotels. I guess you could say I work well with people.

(He goes up to hotel check-in desk)

Hugue: I need a room.

Worker: I'm sorry but all our rooms are taken.

Hugue: (Grabs him by the collar) I said I need a room.

Worker: Don't worry I will throw some one out.

Hugue: As you see, I am good with people.

**We Can't Work It Out **

_Why see it their way?_

_Do they have to keep talking about it on and on?_

_Not like I hear what they say,_

_It runs into my ears and the next minute it's gone._

_We can't work it out._

_We can't work it out._

_It's a game I'm not playing,_

_Cause you're totally wrong and I'm still right,_

_Sorry what were you saying?_

_We can't work it out and getting, let say good-night._

_We can't work it out. We can't work it out._

_My temper is short, don't waste my time,_

_For rather be fighting, my friend,_

_I have never really thought killing as a crime,_

_So don't make me ask you again._

_Your gonna see it my way,_

_Sometime you will think your right or you are wrong,_

_I could blast you away,_

_There's a chance that I pull you apart before too long._

_We can't work it out._

_We can't work it out._

Isaak: (giggle) I thought that song was really bad, well, that because I might be a Methuselah, I mean I never said one way or another, but it so implied though out the anime and I never really knew why they never said I was or not, anyway, I think you singing wasn't bad, I mean, it wasn't good, but it wasn't bad, but your hair is really funny, I hate it when I have funny hair, does any mind if I get up and start dancing………

Seth: Um…..Isaak seem to have hit a bipolar type mood swing. I didn't care for your song; I never care for your songs, but at least this one was not totally about blood shed. What do you think, Francesco?

Francesco: I think I might want to try Choke.

Seth: I mean about Hugue's singing.

Francesco: Oh…hated it.

Caterina: There you have the judge's opinion that never matter. Vote for Hugue 002.

Caterina: Well, William, how do you feel about singing tonight?

William: Hmmm.

Caterina: How do you feel about singing tonight?

William: I love to go out dinner with you tonight.

Caterina: I was talking about singing.

William: (dreamily) Go ahead, I think you do great job.

Caterina: Yes, well, let's go to the clip.

William: This is my workshop. This is the wall that I burn down…oppps…didn't mean to show that wall. This is where I hang all my diplomas, degrees ,certificates, a citation from the fire department, notes of complaint from neighbors,... hey, who put this stuff up here!

(Go to the university)

William:My job is not an inventor but a professor. I very well respected here.

Colleague: He's very intelligent and highly educated but when he gets that, what we call his "inventors gleam" (whisper) he's scary.

**Got It Together**

(Come Together)

_Here come William, he come grooving up slowly_

_He got flying car, he one cool dude_

_He got night goggles, actually three_

_Got be a big joker with his socks up to his knees_

_Pants held by clothes line, so he can't play football_

_He almost lost a finger, he shot himself through a wall_

_He said "Do I know you, do you know me?"_

_One thing he could tell you when he blew up that tree_

_No insurance_

_he can't pay the fee_

_He'll get it together you wait and see_

_Perfected his invention and broke it when he sneezed_

_He'll get it together, He's the professor and he's me_

Isaak: (crying) That was the most emotion song I ever heard in my life. My heart it feels like it breaking and dying inside. (He falls into his all arm sobbing)

Seth: Ignore mood swing three. I thought was fun and …um….interesting. I really think your maturing and growing as a singer.

Francesco: Are you out of your mind? He looks ridicules….

Caterina: Well, there you have the judges.

Francesco: I wasn't done talking.

Caterina: Yes, but we were done listening. Vote for William at 003.

Caterina: Leon, How do you feel about singing tonight?

Leon: I feel that never before has this stage been blessed by such a performer.

Caterina: I …can't ….take it! Just go to the clip.

Leon: My job is with the Ax where I am bossed around by a power crazed, insane, female. So the less said about that the better.

Leon: I like to visit the culture spots of each of the cities.

(Walks into a bar)

Bartender: Yo, Leon how you doing?

(Guys runs into bar)

Guy: There you are! You're the guy who was flirting with my girlfriend!

(They fight continually until Leon knocks the Guy across the bar.)

Bartender: Here's your beer.

Leon: I love this place.

**You Got to Get Me into Your Life **

_I was alone, just taking a ride,_

_I didn't know where but didn't really care._

_Another road where maybe I_

_Could see another sign in this nowhere._

_Then you suddenly you see me,_

_I can tell you need me_

_Ev'ry single day of life_

_I couldn't run, I couldn't hide,_

_I knew you wanted just to hold me,_

_But have to go, see you another time_

_Let us meet again for you have to hold me._

_You beg me to be near you,_

_And you want to hear me,_

_Saying please let's is together ev'ry day._

_Got to get me as a part of your life._

_What can I do, you're so in love with me?_

_I think you're nice, but not sure I care._

_Enough to say I'll never leave,_

_But I'll give you a chance that's fair._

_Then you suddenly see me,_

_And you tell you need me_

_Ev'ry single day of your life_

_Got to get me into your life._

_Got to get me into your life._

Isaak: (dreamy) I thought you were wonderful. I mean you look so lovely in leather, like alittle, black butterfly.

Seth: Isaak is obviously feeling sick. As you know the flu is going around. I'd think that I had if I didn't know it was because of your song.

Francesco: Why can't you surprise me by singing about something other then yourself.

Leon: Like what?

Francesco: Like me!

Seth: I feel myself dying, dying…dying.

Caterina: There you have it, Seth dying and now on to the next contestant.

Leon: Hey, you didn't tell them what number to vote.

Caterina: To vote for Leon (she whispers) vote 005.

Leon: Hey!

Caterina: The last contestant is Abel Nightroad.

(Girls start to scream)

Fangirl: We love you Abel!

Caterina: Wow, looks like you have quite fan club.

Abel: No, it just because they like sugar like me.

Fangirl 2: Yeah, Abel come give me some sugar.

Abel: See.

Caterina: Clip, please!

Abel: My job is with AX and it really gets me in touch with other people.

Abel :( Speaking overly friendly at a woman and a child) H-e-y, how are you doing, Mrs. Tomas?

Mrs. Tomas: Oh, hello, Father Abel.

Child: Mama isn't that the guy you call the scary, psycho priest.

Mrs. Tomas: (giggles nervously) Kids, they're so funny.

Abel: (laughs) Yeah, I use to be a kid myself…sort of. How would you like some candy?

Child: I can't take candy from you.

Abel: But I'm not a stranger.

Child: Mom says your stranger then any one else she knows.

Mom: Well, we have to go. Bye, Father Abel.

Abel: (wipes a tear from his eye) It's just great to be loved.

**Abel Nightroad**

(Eleanor Rigby)

_Ah, look at all the lonely people._

_Ah, look at all the lonely people._

_Abel Nightroad likes it to be so nice in the church where the people have been,_

_Life's is a dream._

_Looking out the window, smile on my face, candy in my pocket, can't ask for more,_

_I'll be at your door._

_All the lonely people tell them I am coming._

_All the lonely people, I will make them strong_

_They run from me, can't understand why they all look in fear,_

_No one comes near_

_Some time they're smirking, but can't make them smile, when there's nobody there,_

_But don't despair._

_All the lonely people, I know candy will make them hapy_

_All the lonely people, I'll teach them this song_

_All the lonely people, Look to me, I'm the one_

_All the lonely people come on and let's have some fun._

Isaak :( Screaming) I can't take it any more! This song shows me that I have nothing left to live for. I have no choice but death. (He runs from the room)

Seth: Isaak seems to have really been touched by your song. I thought it was wonderful. I totally see you being the next Trinity Blood Idol.

Francesco: I thought it was okay, I guess. I'll go get Isaak.

Seth: Do you have to.

Caterina: While the judges restrain Isaak you can vote for Abel at 006.

Caterina: Well, that it for tonight. Join us next time for Trinity Blood Idol.

My computer and my parent's computer broke at the same time and we had all kinds of problems. :(

But I am back . So vote.


	13. Elimination Round 2

**Idol Eliminations Round 2**

Caterina: Welcome everyone to Trinity Blood Idol. Tonight we will be eliminating two more of our contestants.

Abel: This time we have to hold hands.

Dietrich: I agree, we should hold hands.

Asta: You do?

Leon: Oh, okay, whatever.

Kate: Eww, why is your hand all slimy Dietrich?

Dietrich: Oh, did I forget to tell you I had a runny nose. (Wicked laugh)

Kate: Tres, kill him.

Seth: I keep telling you, no blood shed in the studio. You'll have to kill,kill outside.

Caterina: Any way, let see who had the highest score. Our leaders were Abel and William.

Isaak: The nerd got a high score? What this world coming to?

Cain: Don't worry the world will be over soon.

Leon: Shut up, Cain.

Caterina: Now for those going home. It is Kate and Hugue.

Asta: I can't believe it.

Leon: Yay, you're getting rid of that jerk.

Ion: Now how to get rid of you.

Kate: I know this is because I am a hologram.

Hugue: I am going to hunt down all of you who didn't vote for me.

Caterina: Now for your farewell song.

**Apologize**

(Apologize-One Republic)

x

Kate:

_I've givin up all hope,_

_That smart people can be found_

_You're hearing what I sing but I just know my sound_

_Don't you know that you need me?_

_But no I won't be around, but wait_

_You going to tell me you're sorry_

_But you'll fall on the ground, and say..._

_x_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

x

Hugue:

_You never saw me dance, anything all_

_I do nothing for you_

_But if I go and find you on the street_

_You know what I'll do_

_I beat you tell your dead_

_It's not something new, and you say..._

_"Sorry" but only be that when I am through_

_But you're afraid..._

_x_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

x

Caterina: Well another non-bitter song ends or elimination round on Trinity Blood Idol.


	14. Attack of the Phantom Fan Club

**Trinity Blood Idol- Attack of the Phantom Fan Clubs**

Caterina: We're down to eight contestants now on Trinity Blood Idol and the completion is becoming fierce,. But we're clean out most of the blood stains.

Tonight we'll be looking at our contestant as children, though not all of the parents have come forward to acknowledge them.

Xxx

Seth: We're going to see the contestants as children?

Isaak: How revolting.

Seth: What was your life like as a child?

Isaak: I was a lonely orphan.

Seth: How sad.

Isaak: That's what my parents thought when I killed them.

Francesco: I was adorable as child.

Isaak: Puberty was hard on you, wasn't it man.

Xxx

Caterina: Our first contestant is Abel Nightroad.

(Overwhelming amount of girls screaming.)

(Abel sit's down next to Caterina)

Caterina: Wow, you have tons of fans.Look at all those girls.

Abel: (blushing) Maybe they're cheering for someone else.

Caterina: Nice try. Just look at that girl over there. Can we get a close up on her?

Hey, can you tell us about yourself.

(The crowd cheers)

Crusnik 02: (Screams) Abel, baby, I love you.

Caterina: Wow, do you have his name tattooed on your forehead?

Crusnik 02: Yes.

Caterina: Doesn't your employer mind?

Crusnik 02: She used to.

Caterina: She doesn't anymore.

Crusnik: Not since she fired me.

Caterina: That's what I call a fan.

Abel: (on cell phone) Yes, hello, Albion police department. Yeah, she's here. I just thought you should know.

xxx

Francesco: Why don't I have a fan club?

Seth: Simple, no one likes you.

Francesco: Well, that's about to change.

xxx

Caterina: Let's see what Abel was like as a child.

Seth: This is Abel as a baby. (Shows a test tube) As you see he has changed a lot.

When he got older he was such a cute kid. Here he is plotting the end of mankind. That's the year he got a big box a crayons.

This is his room. It's decorated with posters of his hero's Willy Wonka and Hersery.

**xxx**

**Crusnik in My Heart**

(Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler)

_Crusnik, every now and then I know_

_I'm little different in a way you can't understand _

_Crusnik, Every now and then I get a _

_Little bit tired of being the thing that you fear _

_Crusnik, Every now and then I get a _

_x_

_Little bit weary living this life full of lies _

_Crusnik, Every now and then I see _

_You happy but then I see the fear in your eyes _

_Crusnik inside, every now and _

_Then it breaks my heart_

_Crusnik inside, every now and _

_Then I fall apart _

_But I won't give up the fight_

_Even if it last forever _

_And I'll do what is right_

_If I can this life better _

_So don't turn away tonight. _

_We can do this if were together _

_I will put life on the line_

_We can fight this battle it takes all of time _

_I want to live in light I tired of the dark _

_I can't live when I being pulled apart _

_I'm never gonna give up the fight _

_The battle start tonight _

_The battle start tonight_

_I tired of hiding away all my life _

_Now it time to do my part _

_How I'm gonna show _

_The Crusnik inside my heart _

xxx

Isaak: Wow that was a special voice. It's the kind of voice that destined to be heard in elevators and grocery stores.

Seth: Abel, you sang wonderful and I'm not just saying that because I'm your sister.

Isaak: I think the only one who could say that is his sister. Am I right Francesco?

Francesco: I thought his singing was beautiful.

Isaak: What?! You traitorous dog.

Caterina: Well there you have our popular seeking judge, vote for Abel 001.

xxx

Caterina: Our next contestant is Leon.

(Girl start screaming)

Leon: Pretty amazing isn't it.

Caterina: Yeah, I never knew there were this many desperate woman.

Leon: Hey!

Caterina: Let's see Leon as a child.

Voice: Leon's parents haven't been let out yet…I…mean…they were unable to make it. His parole officer is sick, so it's up to me, his childhood next door neighbor, to share his story.

Leon: You got Mrs. Finkmirrer.

Finkmirrer: I always knew he would lead a troubled life. He used to ride up and down our street on his Harley tricycle, stealing the girl's Barbies and then making the girls kiss him to get them back. Disgraceful!

Leon: Oh yeah, those were the days.

**xxx**

**Billie Jean**

(Michael Jackson)

_I was so hot when I made the scene_

_You pretended not to mind because I said I was your one_

_On the dance floor, she said don't come around_

_I said come dance on the dance floor and she pushed me down._

_x_

_I found out her name was Billie Jean, and she is kinda mean_

_She was really cute, but to me, not all that fun_

_And she wouldn't go dance around_

_I know they say be careful what you do_

_Especially if she can tear you apart_

_And she won't believe me when I say I the one she loves_

_But be careful what you do or she might arrest you_

_Billie Jean is so my lover_

_She's my girlfriend though no one knew._

_She denies but it's true_

_She denies but its true_

_She said it was lies, but I didn't ask twice_

xxx

Isaak: What do you mean Billie Jean is you lover? Billie Jean is my lover.

Seth: Billie Jean wouldn't be seen with either of you.

Francesco: I think she would be lovers to both of you…. Wait that didn't come out right…I think.

Caterina: While our judges fight over a fictional character, you can be just ridiculous as them and vote for Leon at 002.

xxx

Caterina: Next we have Asta.

(Guys start whistling and cheer loudly Asta rolls her eyes)

Caterina: It looks like the guys have formed a fan club.

Asta: No, public fan clubs are one of the stupidity reserved for females.

Caterina: Well, I can't argue with that. Let's see Asta as a child.

(We see a home video of Asta as a little girl)

Mirka: Here is Asta on her 50th birthday. Doesn't she look pretty? Wave at the camera, Asta.

Mirka: Here she is opening here presents. Oh, isn't that beautiful. Hold it up.

Oh my goodness, Asolf just took off with her birthday present.

Asta give you father back his sword.

Oh no, she chasing him into the woods. We have to go get her.

Ion: We never saw Asolf again.

Asta: They act like I killed him. I only sent him into exile.

**xxx**

**I Won't Be Your Women**

(Gladys Knight and the Pips - If I Were Your Woman)

_I won't be your woman_

_You won't be my man_

_Cause there's no other woman_

_That is as good as I am_

_You don't have any strength_

_I have so much more_

_It doesn't make any sense_

_Though it's me you adore_

_I can't be your woman_

_I won't be you're woman_

_And you won't be my man_

_Yeah_

_You are plain crazy_

_And you're out of your mind_

_Because I so much better_

_Then anyone you'll ever find_

_It not hard to see_

_And you don't even know it_

_It'll never can be_

_And it's time that I show it_

_I won't be you're woman_

_To good to be you're women._

_It something I won't do._

_I'd never, no,no,no, love you_

xxx

Isaak: I don't understand. You act like someone would actually want you. It's not like you're _me_.

Seth: Please don't kill him on the stage. The janitor's union is rebelling against cleaning all the blood.

Francesco: I thought you were brilliant. I thought the song was brilliant. I think you outfit brilliant…..

Seth: To bad it doesn't matter because you an idiot.

Caterina: There you have our judges discussing blood shed and idiocy. Vote for Asta at 003.

xxx

Caterina: Our last contest is Cain.

(Girls scream madly)

Girl: I love you Cain.

Caterina: Are you insane? He is a psycho villain.

Girl: But he is a hot psycho villain.

Caterina: I don't believe it.

Cain: Hotness covers a multitude of villainy.

Caterina: Let's look at his clip.

X

Seth: When Cain and Abel were young they look exactly alike (shows another test tube)

Seth: Later one Cain white hair turned blond, though secretly I think he dyes it.

Cain: It's a lie.

Seth: He was sweet as a child but then puberty hit in and he changed.

Cain: I went from a sweet child to a love god, what do expect.

**x**

**I'll Be Hurting You**

(Police - Every Breath You Take)

_Everything I take_

_Everyone I hate_

_Every heart break_

_It's not a mistake_

_When I hurting you_

_x_

_Oh, can't you see_

_It's such fun for me_

_To cause you such heartaches_

_x_

_To see you break_

_Every time you shake_

_Every time you break_

_I know I'm not a fake_

_Another chance I take_

_At hurting you_

_x_

_Since many have disappeared without a trace_

_And how I used to terrify every one, every place._

_Though precious memories our something I can't replace_

_So I'm returning to town to the chase_

_You'll keep crying help, help, please..._

_x_

_Never baked a cake_

_Or made a mistake._

_Or jumped in a lake_

_Or ate a green steak_

_But I'll be hurting you._

xxx

Isaak: I always love your songs, but this was sensational.

Seth: Wow that was a totally unbiased and unexpected opinion.

Francesco: I though it was fabulous too.

Seth: Would you quite sucking up. You not go too get a fan club.

Francesco: I don't know what you're talking about and yes I will.

Caterina: Well there you have the judges that give me nightmares. Vote for Cain is 004, you sick fan girls.

xxx

VOTE


	15. Attack of the Phantom Fan Club 2

**Trinity Blood Idol- Attack of the Phantom Fan Clubs part 2**

Caterina: Welcome back to our second night of celebrating the childhood of our contestants. We've had a lot of fun and we've also come to understand why some animals eat their young.

Caterina: Our first contestant is Tres.

(Girls cheer madly and hold up signs.)

Caterina: What is that they have on their signs? The Tres/Kate club?

Isaak: Does look like a harbor? No ships allowed.

Francesco: Why aren't I shipped with anyone?

Isaak: Nobody hates another character that much.

Francesco: Hmmm, Seth, may I say that you look lovely tonight.

Seth: Ewe, gross get away from me.

Caterina: Let's take a look at Tres childhood.

(We see a bunch of parts and tools)

(Silence)

Caterina: Well, there you have it.

xxx

**Alone**

(Heart – Alone)

_I hear the ticking deep inside me_

_And I wonder could I ever have a heart_

_Am I really only meant just to fight_

_Knowing I'm not flesh and bone_

_And in life there is so much that I want to know_

_Oh, I hope that I won't end up_

_Alone_

_x_

_Till now I didn't mind being on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_And I long for a place to call home _

_How do I tell I'm alone?_

_I don't want to be alone_

_x_

_I hear the ticking deep inside me_

_And I wonder could I ever have a heart_

Xxx

Isaak: You know at moment like this, I can almost feel like you do have a heart. Then I remember you're just a useless pile of junk that can't carry a tune.

Seth: Are you sick Isaak?

Isaak: No.

Seth: Then why are you all green? Oh, yeah it's jealousy. You sang gloriously, Tres. It almost made me cry.

Francesco: Not only do you sing great but you look incredibly hot up there. My heart hasn't stopped beating.

Seth: What are you doing?

Francesco: I can't get picky now. I have to take what I can get.

Seth: You're wasting your time.

Isaak: That image is making me hyperventilate.

Seth: Here use my bag.

Caterina: While the judges are still in shock, please vote for Tres at 001.

Xxxx

Caterina: Our next contestant is Ion.

(Girls cheer)

Caterina: It seems that you are center of the Ion/Seth club.

Seth: What? (She begins giggling)

Francesco: Hey get away from my women.

Seth: Shut up, Francesco.

Francesco: So you deny it this.

Seth: Deny it! I totally promote it.

Ion: I am so happy.

Caterina: Let's see Ion's childhood.

xxx

Mirka: This is Ion as a baby.

(Ion is playing with a toy and its head falls off. He starts to cry and they give him five more just like it)

Ion: Life was hard but some how I manage to survive.

Xxx

**Will You Go With Me Prom Night**

(If Only For One Night-Luther Vandross)

_Will you go with me prom night?_

_Will you let me hold you tight?_

_Can I whisper in your ear?_

_Or will you brother drive us there?_

_I mean I think he's really nice_

_But just not on prom night_

_x_

_Others can't believe that I'll be here with you_

_And their head their shakin' to_

_But on that day they'll see it's true_

_I'll be so happy_

_When I see you face_

_I know no will take you place_

_I my heart..._

_x_

_If the stars shine bright_

_Let it be for just that night_

_We'll really make the scene_

_We'll be crowned king and queen_

_When you smile shines_

_It brings you hearts to mine_

_x_

_When I take you home_

_And Abel's not alone_

_called the police on the phone_

_But I still think the night's fun_

_So make my dreams come true, be me queen on prom night_

Xxx

Seth: (Squeal) The answer is yes, totally yes!

Isaak: Yes, to what _Seth?_

Seth: Yes ….I thought his song was really good.

Isaak: You won't base you opinion on personal feelings, would you?

Seth: What on earth you talking about?

Francesco: How dare you take one of my hopes for a ship. You and I are going out side.

Ion: You want to fight me.

Francesco: No, I was hoping for another ship.

Seth: You are sick! Get out of here.

Caterina: While our judge contemplates blood shed, vote for Ion at 002.

Xxx

Caterina: Our next contestant is William.

( Wild screaming)

William: Wow, let's see what my fan club is. The William/Catern…… (laughs nervously)

Seth: It says the William/Caterina fan club.

William: That just silly.

Isaak: Silly! I say it was moronic.

Francesco: She is much better off with me.

Seth: She'd be better off with a monkey then you.

Caterina: Let's look at William as a sweet, darling, little boy.

(Home video)

Mother: Here we are celebrating the Christmas with the Wordsworth family.

Emily, let's see you doll. How pretty.

Alfred, let see what you got? Oh, a teddy bear.

And William got Tinker-toys.

And look what Williams made a scale size model of the Iron Maiden. And …um…it's complete with canons.

Everyone look out!

Mother: Here is William getting a lecture from police and the fire department.

William: They were great guys.

**xxx**

**Professor Mix **

(Queen Mix We Will Rock You -Champions)

_I'm one big boy gonna make a big noise_

_I invented cool thing and things my own way_

_I got ash on my face_

_Blew up this place_

_My test rats disappeared without a trace_

_x_

_I will, I will rock you_

_Blow you up and drop you_

_x_

_2nd_

_I made mistakes _

_Time after time _

_I set thing on fire _

_We tell me it's a crime - _

_And student in class _

_I've lost a few _

_But help if they think me crazy _

_It's just what I do_

_x_

_I am the professor - my friends _

_And I'll keep inventing - till the end - _

_I am the professor - _

_I am the professor_

_Don't call me a loser_

_'Cause I am the Professor - of the world -_

xxx

Isaak: I feel like I at a pep rally for a chess tournament.

Francesco: Hey, a lot of cool people play chess.

Isaak: Including you, name one.

Seth: I thought you sang it like a rock star.

Isaak: Or a rock collector.

Caterina: If you agree with Seth and me, vote for William at 003, that's 003.

Francesco: YOU CAN'T DO THAT.

xxx

Caterina: Our next contestant is Dietrich.

Dietrich: Whatever.

Caterina: Let's see what your fan club is.

(She read the signs of screaming signs)

Caterina: The Isaak/ Dietrich fan club.

Seth: You have got to be kidding.

Isaak: That silly. Can't those girls see the reason we couldn't be a couple.

Seth: You mean because you're both…

Isaak: ….have such different hair. I mean, it is long, luscious, and divine, and swishes when I shake it. Dietrich hair is average at best. It doesn't have body or sheen.

But don't worry, Di, I get you through this crisis. I won't leave you side until you hair is long and beautiful like mine.

Dietrich:…um…. okay.

Caterina: Let's look at Dietrich as a child.

xxx

Voice: Dietrich was a holy terror at the orphanage, always setting things on fire, beating up the other orphans, it was horrible.

We don't know who his father was, but were all convinced his mother's name was Rosemary.

Voice 2: We never had a student like Dietrich. Over half the teacher and student are still in therapy.

Dietrich: After seeing that video, I know my life has not been in vain.

Xxx

**Fragile **

(Sting)

When blood flows it's how I have my fun

Am I alone in this? Am I the only one?

My hand don't stain I use other ways

Of messing with your mind, I'll always stay

Perhaps I like the scent

Of their defilement

It that thrill from violence and nothing ever could

Call me strange, evil, or bizarre

But only laugh at how fragile you are

x

On and on I get you all

No matter how near no matter how far

I grow stronger every day

I see fragile you are how fragile you are

x

On and on I see you fall

Like sky empty of stars, like a sky empty of stars

I will always have my say.

x

I laugh at how fragile you are

How fragile you are how fragile you are

Xxx

Isaak: Well, I must say I like seeing you singing ballads. I really think you nailed it.

Seth: Nailed it! I say you speared and waited for it to die. Can't we have one show that doesn't have a song about blood shed?

Isaak: Hey, that part of circle of life. Birth, love, blood shed….

Seth: That is not how that goes.

Francesco: What I think…

(Girls scream)We Love Francesco!

Francesco: Oh, what a surprise! My own fan club.

Girl: Now will you let our parents out of prison.

Francesco: I don't know what you talking about and see me after the show.

Caterina: There you have the judges that cause me to demand a pay raise. Vote for Dietrich at 004.

Caterina: That brings us to another closing of Trinity Blood Idol. See you next week

Xxx

Ion home video is supposed to be a copy of the Emperor's New Groove.

Vote everyone.


	16. Elimination Round 3

Trinity Blood Idol Eliminations Round 3

Caterina: Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to another Trinity blood Idol Eliminations Round. But before we continue here is a commercial from our sponsor……… and Cain.

Xxx

Cain: If you are an evil villain like me and have to keep up a torture chamber, you know that it doesn't come cheap. All the new electrical pain inducing devices can get costly and truth serum itself has sky rocket in the last year alone.

That's why in my torture chamber we us Choke. It an inexpensive way to get you prisoner to reveal anything you want to know. You don't even have to make them drink it. Just showing them the can is enough, so you never have to buy refills.

So don't be like other stupid villains, buy Choke.

Xxx

Caterina: Um… thank you, Cain.

Okay, now will see who will be staying and who will be going home. First the highest votes went to Dietrich.

Isaak: It because I worked with his hair.

Seth: That ridiculous.

Isaak: Everyone knows that good hair improves your voice.

Seth: Who, beside you, believe that?

Isaak: I'm everyone who matters.

Francesco: How vain can you get?

Seth: Thank you!

Francesco: I'm everyone who matter.

Seth: Argggg.

Caterina: If you're all done. The two who are going are……Asta and William.

Asta: What! Someone head will roll for this!

Caterina: You were involved in this somehow weren't you, Isaak.

Isaak: How dare you accuse me of something I didn't even have the pleasure of doing.

William: It's not too bad. I didn't think the university would really credit my leave of absence as the bubonic plague.

Caterina: Now our contestants will sing their Farwell song.

**Got This Far **

( Teardrops on My Guitar- Taylor Swift)

_William:_

_You look at me, but now you've taken away my dreams_

_The dream I want is something that can never be_

_I really did my best, but I was counted out_

_Thought I had everything now I'm filled with doubt._

_Your that reason that I even got this far_

_But now I can't find out where you are_

_So now I go back to my home without a vote or two_

_Asta:_

_I thought you were smart, how could I be so deceived_

_If I find you, you won't breathe_

_Are you blind, can't you see_

_I sang so great that nigh, what are you thinking of_

_How could you let me go, I don't get it cause_

_o_

_I gonna run you over with my car _

_I gonna find you where ever you are_

_I gonna get you what ever you do._

_William:_

_I guess where history_

_Asta: _

_And so you're gonna be._

Caterina: Well, that's all for tonight. See you tomorrow on Trinity Blood Idol.


	17. Cowboy Chaos

Trinity Blood Idol –Cowboy Chaos

Caterina: Welcome back to another night of Trinity Blood Idol. Tonight we are welcoming our guest Molly Carton.

(Crowd cheers)

Francesco: Hey, she kinda hot.

Seth: Forget it. She's too old for you.

Francesco: How old is she?

Seth: It tells her age right there.

Francesco: Wow, are you sure she not a Methuselah?

Isaak: She looks so delicious. It's too bad.

Seth: What are you talking about?

Isaak: I only drink vintage twenty to thirdly year blood.

Seth: There goes that chill again.

Caterina: I first contestant for tonight is Leon. Let see what Molly had to say about him.

Xxx

Molly: Well, Leon…….

(Leon is dressed like a cowboy)

Leon: Wow, I look great as a cowboy.

(Admires self in mirror)

Molly: Ummm…..

Leon: I'm like the "cowboy sexy". Is that really a phrase, because if it, is that so me.

Molly: About you're singing……

Leon: (sing song voice) Cowboy sexy, that what I am….

Molly: Get……. out!

**xxx**

**Leon**

(Jolene)

_Leon, Leon, Leon, Leon_

_You look at me and you know that I'm your man_

_Leon, Leon, Leon, Leon_

_You can try to catch me if you can_

_x _

_My beauty is beyond compare_

_With midnight locks of flowing hair_

_With sun kissed skin and eyes of russet brown_

_My smile is better then anything_

_My voice is will make you shiver on and on_

_Others can't compete with Leon_

_x_

_You can't think of another man_

_And you know you'll never love again_

_It's the bike and leather jacket thing_

_I just plain hot, I can't deny_

_x_

_I know you'd come at my command_

_And give you no leg with which to stand_

_I'm really a nice guy and I hate to crush your dreams_

_x_

_Leon, Leon, Leon, Leon_

_I know you'll beg me to be your man_

_Leon, Leon, Leon, Leon_

_So many girls, I don't know if I can._

Xxx

Seth: There you go again, Leon, another song belittling all womanhood. When are you going to realize that women……

(Francesco text message to Isaak)

Francesco- Another dumb speech.

Isaak- Can just tune out .

Francesco- Wow, you r good.

Seth: Women need to be respected as today rulers and leaders of this country……

Francesco: What r u doing tonight.

Isaak: Message from Leon. After show -go to bar - pick up chicks.

Francesco: Winner.

Seth: ….and that why women sound be respected.

Isaak: That was really well said.

Francesco: So true.

Leon: I have seen the error of my ways.

Caterina: Well, there you have a mockery among the judges. Create more mockery by voting for Leon.

Xxx

Caterina: Let's take a look at Ion and Molly together.

Ion: I never really sung country before.

Molly: Country music is about love and family. But a lot is about you're personal grief and sorrow.

Ion: I do have one very person grief it's……

(He whispers it in her ear)

Molly: I guess that could be a country song.

Xxx

Caterina: Excuse me Ion; let me lower that microphone for you.

(Ion sighs)

**Here It Comes Again **

(Here You Come Again)

_Here it comes again_

_All the jokes about being too short to_

_Ride the roller coaster_

_Or the elevator button to the top floor_

_Being short doesn't mean I not a good singer_

_x _

_ Here it comes again_

_All the jokes are old, nothing new_

_I just roll my eyes_

_Because someday they'll realize_

_That even though I short_

_You can't be without me_

_x _

_ All I gotta do_

_Is smile my smile_

_And you can't resist, can you_

_But they all say I just cute_

_That gets old after a while_

_Like going to restaurant_

_And getting a kids menu_

_Here it comes again_

_Having to stand on a stool_

_In a picture_

_There never discrete_

_When you under four feet_

_So here it comes again_

_I just let it go_

Xxx

Isaak: I guess you could say that was a _short_ song. (Giggles)

Francesco: And that was a _short_ joke.

(They both start to laugh)

Seth: Okay, that is so stupid.

Isaak: It sounds like she a little _short_-tempered.

Francesco: It looks like she's a little _short_- sighted.

Seth: This is getting really old.

Isaak: So you'd say it was_ short_-lived.

(The chairs began to rattle)

Isaak: Ion is a good singer.

Francesco: I have always love Ion voice.

Caterina: Seth has threatened the other judges again and if you don't want to be threatened, vote for Ion at 02.

xxx

Caterina: Our next contestant is Tres. Let's see him and Molly together.

Molly: Hey, there're, honey.

Tres: Greetings.

Molly: Let me guess, you've never sung country before.

Tres: That is correct.

Molly: Know anything about county?

Tres: It music that originates from southern and western part of the country with which you dwell.

Molly: Yes, I guess that true.

Tres: The south is where they glorify trailer parks, big hair, and fried food.

Molly: Well, if you want to be cliché.

Tres: The west is where the west is where the "cowgirls" dress in sequins and super tight jeans and the men enjoy riding bulls.

Molly: Um……

Tres: This music and lifestyle confuses me.

Molly: Honey, it confuses every one.

**xxx**

**A Different World I Would Find**

(Do I Ever Cross Your Mind)

_Oh sometime I go walking through places that they've walked_

_And I wonder how life would be _

_I stop and see the flower that grow_

_And where the earth and sky meet_

_And I wonder if you'd be here with me_

_All that I had to do and all that I've been through_

_And I think that if I went back in time_

_Perhaps I'd be different then I am now_

_Maybe a different world I'd find_

_x_

_I could be there waiting by you side_

_And the change in me would be quite startling_

_Bigger chances I would take_

_In another time it would reveal_

_Learn to care, learn to see, it might be_

_Maybe then a different world I would find._

_Xxx_

Issak: I am getting so sick of you singing songs about how you don't understand life and this world. Let me just put it to you straight. In this world there are two types of people; the beautiful important people and useless ugly people.

Since you are not a beautiful, important person (there are very few of us) all you have to do is spend you life worship at your feet.

Seth: You are amazing! It like you live in this total different world of delusion. Like those nerds that played Dungeons and Dragons in high school and all they talked about is things that existed in this fantasy world and never made since to any one else.

Francesco: Hey, I loved that game. I was they mighty knight Thide.

Seth: High school was really hard on you, wasn't it?

Seth: Tres, you always sing great and tonight was not exception.

Francesco: It was really good…..for a nap.

Isaak: What did you sing again?

Caterina: There you have the blabber mouth judges talking randomly, so vote for Tres at 03.

Xxx

Caterina: Let's check out Cain and Molly's interview. God, have mercy on her soul.

Molly: Well, hello Cain…

Cain: Is this your lair?

Molly: My lair?

Cain: What with all the flowers? Are they to mask the smell of the rotting bodies below?

Molly: What!

Cain: Will you give me a tour of your torture chamber.

Molly: What are talking about?

Cain: Aren't you Molly Martian the famous dictator.

Molly: No I'm Molly Carton the county singer.

Cain: Then why am I even here. (He leaves.)

Molly: I need something to drink.

**xxx**

**Doing Wrong Makes Me Feel Right**

(It's All Wrong, But It's All Right)

_I am so hot tonight_

_There no good calling a truce_

_All this evil hanging lose_

_Doing wrong makes me feel right_

_X_

_Doing wrong makes me feel right._

_I like to torture in the middle of the night_

_I'm the sexy villain tonight_

_Doing wrong makes me feel right._

_X_

_Doing wrong makes me feel right._

_Close your eyes or you'll die of fright_

_With good and evil I don't stand on the line_

_Doing wrong makes me feel right._

Xxx

Isaak: Wow, Cain you make one sexy cowboy.

Cain: I wanted to wear the one with the butt cut ou…….

Seth: aahhhh…. My mind is slowly melting at the mere thought of such a thing.

Francesco: I wonder if I can get some pants like that.

Seth: aahhhh, that's worse. I am starting to convulse uncontrollably.

Isaak: I know where I can hook you up.

Caterina: Stop you'll kill her.

Seth: Help me!

Caterina: Seth will be scarred for life and so will you if you vote for Cain at 004.

Xxxx

Caterina: I time for Molly to meet Dietrich, poor lady.

Molly: Well, aren't you a cutie. You have such angel face.

Dietrich: Hehehe. Aren't you naïve.

Molly: Ummm……what kind of song did you want to sing?

Dietrich: Not sure.

Molly: What do you like?

Dietrich: Just usual stuff; death, murder, treachery, betrayal…..

Molly: I need to get another drink, maybe two….

Dietrich: Heheheheh.

Xxx

**I Will Always Hate You **

(I Will Always Love You)

_I tell you go away_

_Yeah, you're only in the way_

_But you say no, you won't go_

_I guess I'll get rid of you my way_

_X_

_And I will always hate you_

_And you will learn to hate me_

_x_

_And I wish you pain_

_And I wish you misery_

_I'll torture you with my hatred._

X

_And I will always hate you_

_And you will learn to hate me_

Xxx

Seth: Wow, I never saw a gothic cowboy before.

Isaak: I like your" I love Tombstone" shirt.

Francesco: I saw country singer with a cow skull on their shirt but never the whole skeletons.

Seth: Your singing scares my as usual and if the voters are sane they won't vote for you.

Isaak: Of course, they will vote for a gorgeous guy like you. Everyone knows looks are all that matters.

Francesco: Maybe I should go goth.

Caterina: Another mindless discussion and you can be mindless to by voting for Dietrich at 005.

Xxx

Our last contestant is Abel. Let see him and Molly together.

Molly: Well, hello darling.

Abel: You called me darling. That so sweet, I have to hug you.

(He hugs her)

Abel: I think you so precious, adorable, and wonderful. You remind me a cute, fuzzy, bunny wondering amongst the soft, pink flowers and green clovers on a warm spring day and……

Molly: I didn't think it was possible.

Abel: What?

Molly: You out sugar sweet, powder puffed me.

Abel: Does that make me the champion?

Xxx

**Little Sparrow**

_Little Sparrow, little sparrow_

_Oh, you poor little thing_

_Little sparrow, little sparrow_

_But don't you cry, you'll fly again_

_Next to my heart you will be warming_

_Sugary sweet I fed you then_

_They never hurt you my little sparrow_

_You will always be my friend_

_I will kiss and hug you_

_I buy you a coat and a hat, too._

_I love you like no other._

_And I know you'll love me too._

_Little sparrow, little sparrow,_

_You went and left with a mended wing_

_Little sparrow, little sparrow_

_Come again to me my friend_

Xxx

Isaak: I gagged though a lot animal movies but this is even worse then "Babe".

Seth: Hey, I love that movie.

Francesco: Animal movies always make me hungry.

Abel: How dare you! That's disgusting!

Seth: I agree. I think you song was darling and fit you perfectly.

Isaak: You're song have me drinking Mylanta out of the bottle.

Francesco: You know that sparrow is never coming back.

Abel: He will return, I hold strong to my belief.

Caterina: There you have hopeless optimism, have hope in Abel vote 006.

Caterina: That's all for tonight. See you next time on Trinity Blood Idol.

Xxxx

Sorry, this was so late. My computer for two weeks, but now I have it back so it back to writing.

I've lived in both the west and the south. So don't tell me it isn't true.


	18. Elimination Round 4

**Idol Eliminations Round 4**

Caterina: Well, we're down to the last six contestants. Two more will be going home tonight.

Abel: It's going to be me I know it.

Ion: Shhh, be quite Abel.

Caterina: Each of our contestants has been working hard, some of them at annoying us, some at invoking pity, and others at installing fear and insanity.

Dietrich: It has been fun, hasn't it?

Abel: Oh, I know they are going send me home.

Dietrich: Will you shut up?

Caterina: Our judges have been here every night to give their opinion on everything except perhaps the singer's ability.

Francesco: There are singers in this contest?

Abe: (crying) Don't send me home!

Caterina: YOU'RE NOT GOING HOME!

Abel: Oh….well good.

Caterina: The contestants going home will be…… Leon and Tres.

Tres: I see I have failed in my mission but…….. I get to be back with Miss Kate. (small smile)

Leon: What? The power must have gone out in the houses of women everywhere.

Seth: Another player in your fantasy delusion world, Isaak.

Isaak: We will prevail.

Caterina: Now, your farewell song.

**xxx**

**It The End Of The Road**

(It's the Hard-Knock Life-Annie)

_Both:_

_It's the end of the road for us!_

_It's the end of the road for us!_

_Tres:_

_Is this our mission_

_a bust? _

_Caus' I think I'm_

_getting rust _

_Both:_

_It's the end of the road!_

_Cause the votes our low_

_But why we want to know! _

_Leon:_

_Can't lose _

_I am so cool _

_All girls must not_

_know the rules_

_Both: _

_It's the end of the road!_

_Leon:_

_Can't you hear all the women out there cryin' _

_Tres:_

_I don't think I have this screwed on right. _

_Leon:_

_I was tired of all those judges mouthin'_

_Tres:_

_Does this mean I lost the fight?_

_Both_

_It's the end of the road for us!_

_It's the end of the road for us!_

_It over for us no joke_

_But we don't need to drink more Choke _

_Maybe it not such a bad life_

xxx

Caterina: Well, I can't completely argue that. See you next time one Trinity Blood Idol.


	19. Musical Night

**Trinity Blood Idol Musical Night**

Caterina: Good evening everyone and welcome to a night of music from Alfred Irish Setter, writer of dozens of musicals known throughout the world.

(He stands up and everyone cheers)

Francesco: Oh, I do like a good night at the theater.

Seth: Would you quit with that stupid British accent.

Hey Isaak, how come you still have your coat on?

Isaak: Because I wanted to show Mr. Setter... this.

(He jumps out in a cat suit)

Seth: Why do you torture me? (She starts weeping)

Isaak: ( starts to sing)

_And you'll all say:_  
_Oh! Well I never! Was there ever  
A cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!_

Caterina: Isaak, stop that at once. This show is not arranged so that you can have an audition with Mr. Setter….besides you're scaring the children.

Isaak: Jealousy doesn't become you.

Seth: Sit down or you'll have to clean up the audiences vomit.

Isaak :( Isaak sits down): There's a great deal of bitterness among the women around here.

Caterina: Now that, this nightmare for us is over, let's see Setters nightmare with Cain.

Xxx

Setter: Welcome, Cain. I see your singing…..

Cain: I always wanted to do a musical.

Setter: You have a great love of the theater?

Cain: No, I have a great love of swishy capes.

Setter: I beg your pardon?

Cain: (He gets out his cape) watch it swish. Swish, swish, swish, isn't it lovely.

Setter: Maybe they were right when they said theater is dead.

Xxx

**Misery**

(Memory)

_Misery_

_All alone I cause them fright_

_Don't they see it's just my way?_

_It's just who I am_

_When gorgeous and evil is what I've become_

_Or as some say a hot villain_

_x_

_On my looks, I work night and day_

_So I never look sappy_

_I wear white to show of my tan_

_My victims now die happy_

_x_

_Don't touch me_

_I just way to good for you_

_I just like to cause misery_

_Yes, I am the one_

_If you touch me_

_You'll understand what instant death is _

_x_

_Look_

_I am villain number one,_

Xxx

Seth: You put theater back a thousand years.

Isaak: Boy, I love your swishy cape.

Cain: Thank you, I got it at villian .com

Francesco :( crying) Oh, that song always gets to me and the way you sang it was so heartbreaking.

Seth: I not suffering from heartbreak but I am suffering from heart burn.

Caterina: While our judges are discussing their physical and mental needs, vote for cape swishing Cain at 001.

Xxx

Caterina: Now let' take a look at Ion with Mr. Setter.

Setter: Well, you look like a fine young man.

Ion: Actually I am older then you.

Setter: Really, oh my, you don't look it.

Ion: I am kinda short for my age.

Setter: This is a charming song you have picked out. Is their anyone you're singing to?

Ion: Me, no, no way, nu uh, nada, no…well… maybe just a little….okay, yeah.

Setter: I see well, good luck with that.

Xxx

**Think Of Me**

_Think of me_

_Think me when _

_You're out looking for a guy._

_Remember me_

_Even though I am _

_Only four foot high_

_x_

_When you find_

_That, you have_

_lost you mind_

_from all the strain_

_of royalty_

_if comes down_

_to that moment,_

_Why not consider me . _

_x_

_Other guys may want_

_to date a queen -_

_But if they want to _

_kiss you _

_They'll have to lean_

_x_

_Think of me,_

_think of me dreaming,_

_While grandma sits_

_and sighs_

_Imagine me,_

_turning green_

_thinking of you_

_with other guys._

_x_

_My eyes are red_

_my hair_

_is platinum blond,_

_and if you look close_

_I'm pretty cute_

_And when I _

_look close at you_

_I think your_

_cute too._

Xxx

Isaak: Another chapter in "I was a Worthless Hundred Old Teenager."

Seth: I think it was great, but I also think that a certain someone should stop wasting his time singing and start giving me some action.

Francesco: Wow, I've never seen anyone turn completely red like that.

Caterina: Ion, are you okay? Ion? Ion?

Ion: (Drooling) Ismph…isphmism.

Caterina: While Ion is a happy zombie you can vote for him at 002.

Xxx

Caterina: We now have the misfortune of see poor Alfred meet with Dietrich.

Dietrich: Yes... Alfred Irish Setter, I heard of you.

Setter: Yes, and I have _heard _of you.

Dietrich: Those are some pair of scissors.

Setter: They're pruning shears.

Dietrich: N-ice.

Setter: Umm…..this is an interesting song. It seems to have changed some how.

Dietrich: I've improved it.

Setter: If by improved you made it scary beyond reason...

Dietrich: I see you're catching on.

Xxx

**Being a Big Bad Villain**

(One Rock & Roll Too Many)

_Have to hurt so many, _

_Pull a string or two. _

_Being a big bad villain _

_Takes its toll out of you. _

_I guess I'm proud. _

_I always win the fight. _

_But I get kind bored_

_Of always being right. _

_All this evilness, _

_Takes its toll... out of you. _

_All this evilness _

_When they can't take no more. _

_What did you say? _

_I can't hear nothing. _

_What did you say? _

_Like I really care_

_What did you say? _

_Now I'm gonna kill you_

_I say all this evilness _

_Takes its toll... _

_And the soul... _

_Out of you!_

Xxx

Isaak: You know when I hear you singing that song; I know it's really coming from your heart.

Seth: What heart?

Isaak: Alright, it coming from his left lung.

Francesco: Wow, it didn't know being evil was such hard work.

Isaak: It's a common misconception.

Seth: Like when you think your good looking.

Caterina: Before a fight breaks out, vote for Dietrich a 003.

Xxx

Caterina: Now our last contestant Abel will meet with the remains of Mr. Setter.

Abel: Mr. Setter let me just say that I am a big fan of yours.

Setter: Well, it nice to meant a _normal_ fan.

Abel: The way that you have immortalized sugar, all I can say is, wow.

Setter: I knew it was too good to be true.

Abel: I will be singing a song from your famous musical "The Phantom of the Chocolate Factory.

Setter: Ummm, that's not the name……

Abel: I remember cuddling up with my favorite box of milk duds and watching that show.

Setter: I think you're confused.

Abel: Actually my favorite was Mr. Marshmallow, but one night I accidently ate him.

Setter: Make that delusional.

Xxx

**Sugar Sweet Delight**

(Music of the Night)

Sweet and sticky, much better then splenda

Slurp it, eating it, give up and surrender

Don't declare defeat to the artificial sweet

Turn your thoughts to chocolate, caramel, marshmallow bites

And listen to the sugar sweet delight

x

Let your mind start a journey nearest candy heaven store

Where they always have different candy then before

Forget it might cause you cavities!

Just brush you teeth a lot like me

x

Bouncing, leaping, sweet adrenaline

Trust me, eat it, come must give in

Let your sweet dreams begin,

Let your sweet tooth win

Let this sugar set your heart to flight

And then we can stay up all night

x

Help me share all of sugary delight

Xxx

Isaak: You know listening to you always gives me a cavities.

Seth: Abel, I love you, honey, but well, I think you might have a sugar problem.

Abel: Sugar is never a problem.

Isaak: You are a diabetic in the making.

Abel: Not for me. Sugar turns straight to energy for you.

Seth: Is that why you sleep an hour and a half a night?

Caterina: While the judges discuss the Abel health problems you can vote for him at 004.

Well, that all for tonight see you on our final completion night on Trinity Blood Idol.


	20. Elimination Round 5

Idol Eliminations Round 6

Caterina: Welcome back to our sixth elimination round. Two of our contestant will be going home tonight and the two left will be competing for title of Trinity Blood Idol. How does everyone feel?

Abel: I eaten from twenty-seven packets of sugar so I'm okay.

Cain: Is there a contest going on? I wasn't aware of it.

Dietrich: I can't believe I gone this long without killing anyone.

Ion: I don't feel so good.

Abel: I will take care of you. Tell me have you drunk Choke within the last hour.

Ion: No, I think it's just a cold.

Seth: Step aside brother, I'll take care of him.

(She has a cute little nurse outfit)

Seth: Come along Ion. (She takes his hand)

Ion: I'm so happy.

Seth: I told you to wear a jacket last night. Opps!

Caterina: S-e-th!

Seth: Umm….yes?

Caterina: You know your not suppose to have anything to do with the contestants.

Seth: Well, he didn't make it this week.

Ion: I didn't.

Caterina: No, I sorry you didn't.

Ion: (looks at Seth) Somehow I just don't seem to mind.

(Seth giggles)

Cain: So who is the other pathetic loser?

Caterina: That would be you.

Cain: What? No, this can not be.

Caterina: Sorry, that's they way it is.

Cain: I have prepared for such a treachery.

Using an ancient voodoo curse I have brought all the Toy-goat-yas to life. And now they will wreak havoc all over the city. Mahahahahahah

And I shall put you destruction to music.

xxx

**Every Time I Sang**

(Cascada Every time We Touch Lyrics)

Being a singer was my destiny

All part of my evil schemes

You voted me off, but I don't know why

Now none of you will survive

'Cause every time sang ,I was the greatest

But now that you have failed, I'm afraid you must die

You better start running fast; this day is your last

It's time to make you cry

So go ahead and run away frantic

This is your doom and I tell you no lie

I won't take no

I won't let you go

I gonna cause you strife

Xxx

(Caterina runs and grabs choke from the judges table and then throws it on Cain)

Cain: I melting, I'm melting. What a world, what a world, that I should be destroyed on prime time television.

Seth: Would you knock it off! You're such a drama queen.

Cain: You have to admit it was a good exit.

Caterina: See you next week folks.


	21. Final Night

**Trinity Blood Idol Final Night**

Caterina: Ladies and gentleman….and fangirls who are neither, welcome to Trinity Blood Idol.

(The crowd cheers madly)

Caterina: Well, it was a hard road for you.

Francesco: No kidding! You think they pave the streets around here.

Seth: Do you try to sound this stupid or does it just come naturally.

Isaak: I say he is gifted in that area.

Caterina: Tonight's completion will determine who will win a contract with Albion Records.

Each of the contestants will be performing three songs tonight.

Francesco: That's six songs too many in my opinion.

Caterina: Good thing no one pays attention to your opinion.

Caterina: Our first contestant will be Abel Nightroad.

Abel: I'm not coming out!

Caterina: Oh, common Abel. You look great.

Abel: No!

Seth: Abel, you get your butt out here.

(Abel get on the stage wearing low slung jeans, a white jacket with no shirt, no glasses. His hair is falling softly in his face reveal his pierced ears and he's not wearing any shoes)

(Girls throughout the crowd scream)

Abel: I can't do this. I'm a priest.

Girl: I am _so_ becoming a nun.

Crusnik 02: I do believe in fanservice, I do, I do.

Isaak: Abel pieced his ears?

Seth: No, they're either stickers, clip- ons or they hot glued them to his ears.

Xxx

**The World Below **

(Collective Soul: The World I Know)

o

A face so few have known

A face I've hardly shown

A part of me that's never gone

For eternity it lingers on

But I won't drown in my pity

Cause I've sworn to guard this city

Until the day I die.

o

I want stop their suffering

In fear their gathering

Is there hope for me?

To set them free

Or is there no chance in succeeding

They don't see my heart bleeding it ha become.

o

Oh don't let them die

To save is my pledge

To save the world below.

I can't do it myself

That what I have found

But fight for what I know.

The world I know.

Xxx

Isaak: Well, your song usually sends me into a diabetic coma, but this one didn't

Abel: Really?

Isaak: It just made me SICK TO MY STOMACH!

Seth: Kind of like sitting between you and Francesco.

Francesco: Hey, why pick on me?

Seth: Because your there.

Francesco: I _was_ going to say he sang well….

Seth: Good!

Francesco: ….for a girl.

Seth: You're just jealous because you couldn't pull off that look...or any look.

Isaak: Maybe he could pull off the captain of the chess team looks.

Caterina: While the judges discuss fashion we'll go to the contestant Dietrich.

(Dietrich walks on the stage with a rock star haircut. He is wearing low cut distressed jeans and three leather belts. He's wearing a snug white T-shirt on his arm is a tattoo with the Rosenkruez symbol across his upper part)

Seth: Eww…. What is this? Gross, Isaak stop drooling and……Francesco? You stop drooling, too.

**naturally morbid**: I'm so in love with you Dietrich

**Dark Fairy of Chaos**: Will you marry me?

**Artemis400**: It true, fanservice can happen.

Xxx__

**Being Evil Is Just Too Fun For Me **

(Don't Let the Sun Go Down On Me- Elton John)

**o**

_When we fight I wrap you up in my darkness_

_It's always the same, I side with wrong you with right_

_You think you can change me I regent to tell you_

_I told you before you can't change me, so why fight _

_o_

_Being evil is just to fun for me_

_You think you see good, but evil is all you'll I see_

_I'm just all that a villain could ever hope to be_

_But I won't change a thing because being evil is fun for me_

Xxx

Isaak: (crying) it was so beautiful, I can hardly stand it.

Seth: Well, I can't stand it. How is it possible that you're here?

Francesco: You know I never really looked at evil as being fun, but the way you sing that song it conveniences me.

Seth: A four year old could convince you.

Caterina: As we continue with the contest…. we have a special guest in our audience. Ladies and gentle Esther queen of Albion.

(She stands up and the crowd cheers)

Caterina: And now Abel Nightroad.

(He enters the stage carry a rose)

**xxx**

**Don't Know Why**

(Dream Big written by Emily Shackelton)

_When I was a little boy_

_I swore that I would destroy this world_

_When I grew up_

_Things got much tougher_

_o_

_I lost you that day_

_Everything it changed_

_I knew I was going the wrong way_

_o_

_But if we don't know why_

_What's the use in fighting?_

_If you always hide_

_Then there's no point in living_

_o _

_I fight for her_

_She's something worth fighting for_

_I don't have to look any more_

_0_

_I'll never be the perfect man_

_But I want her to understand_

_If she will only see_

_The other side of me_

_o_

_Beside her I want to stay_

_And promise I'll never go away_

_Maybe today will be the day_

_You're some one worth fighting for._

(Abel walks into the stage, kiss the rose and hands it to Esther, then walks back to the stage.)

Girl: She has Abel's rose.

Girl 2: I want it!

Girl 3: Get her!

Esther: I'm the Queen!

Girl: Give us that rose or were planning a revolt.

(They continue to fight with Esther.)

Seth: Wow, Abel this is a newer and hotter side of you. Eww! I just said my brother is hot.

Isaak: Well, he is kind of hot. Ewww! I just said your brother was hot.

Francesco: I'm sure that you are both confused. It's me who you think is hot.

(Isaak and Seth look at each other)

Both: Now that's gross.

Seth: Well, anyway you're something good, Abel, but not hot.

Abel: Gottcha.

Caterina: Now if we're all finished, Dietrich will entertain and frighten us again.

(Dietrich comes out carrying a guitar)

Caterina: I didn't now you played a guitar?

Dietrich: I like anything with strings.

Xxx

**I Want to Do Something More **

(U2 - I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For)

_I have risen to the highest evil _

_All my evilness revealed_

_What's left for me to do?_

_What's left for me to do?_

_o_

_I have lied I have betray_

_I have destroy what might be saved _

_I have destroy what might be saved _

_What's left for me to do?_

_But I still want to do_

_Something more _

_o _

_Your heart I have ripped_

_Felt your suffering at my fingertips _

_I have burned with fire _

_Swirling like a pier _

_I have smiled with the face of an angel _

_But my heart is like a devil _

_I'm a creature of the night _

_My hearts cold as a stone _

_But I still want to do_

_Something more _

_Something evil_

_Something more_

Xxx

Isaak: Wonderful, glorious, completely amazing…

Seth: You really thought his song was that great?

Isaak: Who cares about his song, his hair looks great.

Seth: What is it with you and hair? And why does it always have to be about guys with good hair.

Isaak: Plenty of girls have great hair, but great hair on a guy is a rare and precious thing.

Seth: I guess I can't argue with that.

Francesco: Yes, we guy with good hair are hard to find.

Seth: Oh, please your hair looks like it's been cut by a ninety year old, blind barber.

Caterina: Are you going to actually going to say anything about the song?

All: Nope.

Caterina: Why should tonight be any different?

Hey Abel you're up.

Abel: What no formal introduction

Caterina: Ah common and get out here.

Abel: I want a formal introduction.

Caterina: What's wrong with you?

Abel: I'm hungry.

Caterina: Oh, common Abel you only have one more song.

Abel: Fine!

Xxx

**I Want To Eat**

(David Archuleta - "In This Moment")

I've been in this contest for too long you see

My need for food is gone past detection

Dreaming of foods and sugar confections?

If there is no food, I can't go on living

I sorry, but when there no food, there's no forgiving

o

I can't return to a life with no sugar

Pizza or popcorn or maybe a hamburger

o

I want to eat this very moment

I so hungry can't you see

I need food this moment

Please oh please bring something to me

o

Have you been hungry? Then you know how I feel

Oh, how tragic it can be

Give me a chocolate moment

And then you'll set me free

XXX

Isaak: Man, now you got me all hungry.

Francesco: It's like that candy song in Willy Wonka.

Isaak: Let's take a lunch break.

Seth: Are you kidding? We have a show to do. Just drink some of you Choke.

Isaak: Well, that made me looses my appetite.

Francesco: I think I'm going to puke.

Caterina: Closing up the show tonight will be Dietrich.

(Crowd cheers madly…..well the girls do)

Dietrich: I pity you all, poor fools.

Xxx

**Imagine**

(John Lennon – Imagine)

_Imagine no resistance_

_It's all part of my plan_

_A death that's long, that lingers_

_Is the destiny of man? _

_I pity all the people _

_Who belong to this world? _

_o_

_You may say that I'm pure evil_

_But I when all said and done_

_I don't care what you think _

_Cause you've lost and I've won _

_o_

_You may say that I'm a schemer _

_But being bad so much fun_

_I hope someday we'll rule this world _

_And I'll be villain number one_

Xxxx

Seth: I don't get it? Why on earth do people vote for you?

Isaak: How many times do I have to tell you about the hair?

Girl: I like more then the hair.

Seth: I agree with Dietrich on this. I pity you poor pathetic thing.

Francesco: It's hard for us sex symbols. Girls hardly look past out red, hot, smoking body.

Seth: The only way you'd have a smoking body is if you were on fire.

Caterina: That's all for tonight. Don't forget to vote for Abel at 001 and Dietrich at 002.

As a special for all you fans, you can pick and a song to sing to either Abel or Dietrich. Just put the song you want and who you want to sing it to. I will be fashion to fit the situation of course.

See you next week on Trinity Blood Idol.


	22. Winner

**Trinity Blood Idol Winner**

Caterina: Ladies and gentlemen, you votes are in and the winner has been chosen. But since we can't just say who the winner is and go home (no matter how much we want to) we've put together a show for everyone to see how important the fans really are.

(Crowd cheers)

Caterina: If wasn't for fans, characters would be safe from being shipped with guy, girls, relatives, animals, and inanimate objects.

Francesco: Which one of you matched me up with a basketball?

Seth: You know sometime I feel almost like I under the influence of a fan somehow.

Isaak: Yes, I sometimes feel that too.

Francesco: Is that possible?

All: Nahhh.

Caterina: In our audience are the contestants from previous show.

Hi, William.

Seth: There's that feeling again.

Caterina: We pick four people from the audience to sing song to the final contestants tonight.

Our first fan is up here on the stage. To whom are you singing?

Crusnik 06: Dietrich.

Caterina: Why?

Crusnik 02: He's cute

Xxx

**Control Me Pull Me **

(Break Me Shake Me by Savage Garden)

_I thought I was a decent person then_

_But you showed me a face never shown_

_Once in my life, I was never the same again_

_I'm evil in a way I've never knew_

_o_

_So control me and pull me_

_String me and bring me closer_

_When I'm you're puppet will I be your own?_

_So control me and pull me_

_String me and bring me closer_

_When I'm you're puppet will I be your own?_

_0_

_With every string you pull you slowly control my mind_

_My actions, my thought, thought you never leave them alone._

_Why am I drawn to you, I'll never know_

_O_

_I say," please help me to break away."_

_There's no help, my hearts torn each way_

_Abandon complaining, against this strings I'm straining._

xxx

Isaak: That really touched my heart…. or my left lung.

Seth: You sound like Pinocchio on drugs…. or Choke.

Francesco: I don't now wither I feel fear or admiration….um it's neither, its indigestion.

x

Catharina: This is fan number two and to whom are you singing to?

Crusnik 02: To Abel of course. Hi honey!

Abel: Hide me!

Xxx

**It's Time You Realize**

(When You Look Me in the Eye)

_In the shadows, I am lurching_

_Chase you all over Rome_

_My searching just begun_

_I'll never leave you alone_

_There's no stone unturned when it comes to finding you_

_Standing still is all that you can do_

_O_

_It's time you realized_

_Deep inside you really love me_

_Give up the fight_

_Admit deep down inside_

_It's time you realized_

_My arms are just like heaven_

_You love me and don't despise_

_It's time you realize_

_O_

_Its gets so aggravating_

_I know you really can_

_But you refuse to say you love me_

_Come on act like a man_

_Why do you act like I only give you fear_

_Every time I close my eyes you disappear_

Xxx

Isaak: Well, that song was perfect for Abel.

Crusnik 02: Really?

Isaak: Yes. His songs make me sick and your song made me sick.

Seth: Don't pay attention to him, you did a great job.

Francesco: How about a date?

Crusnik 02: You should just stick with your basketball.

x

Caterina: Our third contestant is singing to……?

Dark Fairy of Chaos: Radu

Caterina: But he's not one of the contestants.

Dark Fairy of Chaos: Who cares?

Caterina: But you said you wanted to marry Dietrich.

Dark Fairy of Chaos: I lied. Besides it got me on stage.

Xxx

**Sway**

(Pussycat Dolls)

_I know I lied to you yesterday_

_You're the chance you see, the only way_

_I love someone even more_

_He's the one I adore_

_O_

_Oh, Radu, I'm the one who's sure to please_

_On the dance floor, dance with ease_

_Oh, Radu, don't you stay away from me_

_Dance today with me, sway with me_

_O_

_I know your evil but I'll just ignore_

_Because you're so hot what can I do?_

_Let's just say it makes you unique_

_And it just makes me go weak_

_O_

_Yes, I know you like violence_

_But how can I put it to an end_

_You kill; I pretend I don't know how_

_It's the truth, just dance now_

Xxx

Isaak: Girl, you are totally twisted…..I like that.

Seth: Girl, you have got to stop drinking Choke.

Francesco: Even the fumes can get to you.

Caterina: Our last fan is up…..

naturally morbid: This goes out to Dietrich.

Dietrich: Whatever.

Xxx

**Because**

(Lennon/McCartney)

_o_

_Aaaaaahhhhhh..._

_Because you hair really it turns me on_

_And good hair can't be found...aaaaaahhhhhh_

_o_

_Because with your strings, you control my mind_

_Though it may be hard to find...aaaaaaaahhhh_

_o_

_Cause I love only you_

_And the evil things you do_

_o_

_I am afraid of you, some of the time_

_There's nothing I can do...aaaaaaaahhhh_

_o_

_Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh..._

_Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh..._

_Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh..._

xxx

Isaak: Mmmmm that was sexy.

Seth: Mmmmmm that was psycho.

Francesco: Can we go home now?

Caterina: Not until we announce the winner who is………. Dietrich.

Isaak: Yesssss, good hair prevails.

Seth: The world has gone mad.

(Francesco is gone)

Caterina: Congratulation, Dietrich.

Dietrich: Whatever.

Caterina: Thank you for joining us on Trinity Blood Idol.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey, everyone it has been fun writing these Trinity Blood comedy pieces but I will be taking a long break from Trinity Blood to work on other fics.

Thanks for Reading.


End file.
